


No one can resist a stray

by Battlegirlmeg



Category: Marvel
Genre: A/B/O dynamic, Alpha Wade Wilson, Bonding, Brief Non-Con at Start, Housewife Peter, Human Trafficking, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Violence at Start, Omega Peter Parker, Sugar Baby Peter Parker, Sugar Daddy Wade Wilson, no powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-03-19 04:56:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 27,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13697307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Battlegirlmeg/pseuds/Battlegirlmeg
Summary: Peter finds himself living on the streets only to be snatched up and auctioned off to the highest bidder who happens to be Wade a lonely Alpha that has a weak spot for strays. Alpha/Omega Dynamic.





	1. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for checking out this story. This is my first go at an Alpha/Omega story and I hope you enjoy! This is only my second fic so I'm still working on my tag game, if I missed any that you think are important please let me know so I can add them.

 

 

 

 

Cold… why did it have to be so cold?

Peter rubbed his hands together, trying to get some of the feeling back into them. It was mid January and New York was suffering from a severe cold snap. There's an icy wind whipping through the city and cutting straight through Peter’s threadbare jacket, chilling the 19 year old to his bones.

He was standing in front of a public library waiting for it to open so he could slip inside and get out of the winter air. It's what he did most days. The librarians there were kind to him and didn't shoo him away like they did other loiterers. Probably because he was an omega and would sit quietly reading, not causing them any trouble.

"Five more minutes." Peter told himself as he checked his watch. It was a  nice  watch. Simple but  nice  with a worn, black leather strap. It had been his Uncle Ben's and Peter only took it off when he bathed. Though the last time he'd been able to get a shower was four days ago, when he'd managed to get into one of the few omega shelters in the city.

"Four more minutes." Peter hopped up and down, rubbing his arms, his teeth chattering violently. God, why did it have to be so cold. Maybe he should head south. It's warm down south. The image of a sandy beach filled Peter’s head. He could try to scrape together the money for a bus ticket, but it wouldn't be easy...

"Three more minutes." Peter pushed away from the stone wall at the base of the library's steps that had been blocking some of the wind and moved to climb the stairs. What he wouldn't give to back home with his Aunt May right now. A pang of sorrow ran through his chest. His Aunt May had fallen ill three months ago.

She was no longer able to care for herself, so her dear friend Anna Watson had taken her in. She was sincerely sorry that they didn't have any room for Peter, but he had insisted that he would be fine and could stay with a friend. Of course Peter couldn't bring himself to impose on any of his friends, and with Aunt May's medical bills they'd had to give up their house to help cover the cost. Peter called and visited her whenever he could, pretending that everything was okay.

"Two more minutes. Just two more." Peter had made it to the top of the stairs, peering inside the library and seeing the lights were already on. One of the librarians would be coming along to unlock the doors, then he could finally get some feeling back in his body.

"One mo-" Peter gasps as rough hands grab him from behind, dragging him down the stone steps, and tossing him into the back of a van. Pain jolts through him as his frozen limbs make contact with the metal floor of the van. The scent of Alpha was all around him, and as he looks up he sees a large shape looming over him and the sound of the van door closing with a loud thunk. He jerked up to scream for help, but the Alpha punched him hard in the gut and everything went black.

 

~~~

"Told you I'd have a pretty one for you today. I've been eyeing him for a while now."

The voice was grating on Peters senses, his head pounding fiercely. Every muscle in his body ached and he couldn't move his arms. His eyes fluttered open, squinting at the bright light that was shining down from above.

"Ah, sleeping beauty is awake." This voice was smoother than the last, but something about it sent a chill down Peters spine.

 

Looking around Peter could see two men, both Alphas based on their scents. One was tall and muscular with a ruggedly handsome face and a cocky grin, the other a slender, well-dressed man in a suit with cold eyes.

"Come on Ajax, do you want him or not? I know plenty sellers who would give me top dollar for an unmated omega as pretty as him." The taller man says, his voice confident.

Peter’s heart started to pound in his chest. Sellers? He'd seen the stories in the paper and heard the reports on the radio. Omegas had been going missing throughout the city and human traffickers were suspected. Omegas, particularly young or pretty ones, supposedly fetched a high price to those who wanted a private sex toy or those running illegal brothels.

"I'll take him. I have no doubt he'll sell quickly. Nice work Rumlow." The Alpha called Ajax pulled a stack of bills from his pocket and handed them over.

"Always a pleasure working with you." The cocky Alpha winked at Peter before turning to saunter out of the room, leaving Peter alone with Ajax.

"Let’s get started, shall we?" Ajax slips off his suit jacket, draping it over a chair and reaching to pull some medical gloves from a box set on a nearby table.

That’s when Peter started to struggle. "Please let me go! I'll do whatever you want! Please!"

"Relax. I'm not going to hurt you. Merchandise with dents don't sell nearly so well." Ajax gave Peter a reassuring smile that did not reach his ice cold eyes. "But if I'm going to sell you, we will need to clean you up." He picked up a pair of scissors and moved over. "Try not to struggle. You wouldn't want me to accidentally cut you."

Peter froze as the man started to cut away his dirty clothes, stripping him, the cold blade of the scissors dragging across his skin, making him shiver in fear.

"Please," Peter whimpered. "Please let me go." Tears were welling up in his big brown eyes, fear-scent rolling off of him in waves.

"Don't cry little omega." Ajax coos, stroking Peters cheek with a gloved finger. "It will make your pretty eyes all puffy."

Soon Peter is stripped down and Ajax examines him from head to toe. Peter lets out a breath when the Alpha steps back, but tenses up when he sees Ajax has picked up a bottle and is pouring something onto his gloved fingers.

"Relax for me." He pushes Peters legs apart with far more strength the one would expect from his slender frame. One hand gripped at Peter’s inner thigh while the lubed fingers move to stroke the omega's opening.

Peter gasps at the feeling, trying to close his legs but the Alpha won't him. Tightening his grip painfully on Peter's thigh as the first finger sinks into him.

"Mmm… nice and tight… that's good."

"P-please stop." Peter chokes back a sob as the cold digit probes deeper.

"Shh pretty thing. I'm not going to hurt you." The scent of aroused Alpha hits Peters nose, making him tense further, his body trying to force the invading digits out. He meets Ajax’s eyes and sees a cruel hunger.

Finally the icy finger pull out and Peter shudders in relief.

"You've never been knotted. That's good." Ajax steps back and removes the gloves, tossing them into a trash can. He turns and leaves the room without another word, Peter craning his head to watch him leave.

It's a few minutes later when a tall hulking female Alpha enters and unstraps Peter from the table. He tries to struggle once his bonds were loose, but she gave his arm a violent twist and grabbed the back of his neck, making it clear that it would be much safer to comply.

He's dragged out of the examination room and down the hall, where she tosses him into a tiled room.

"Clean yourself up. Don't do a good enough job and I'll come in and do it for you." The burly woman slams the door and a moment later a faucet from overhead started to spray out water that is just below scalding. Peter yelps as the hot water hit his cold body, feeling like needles.

With a whimper he shifts to pick up the washcloth and soap he finds on a little shelf and starts to wash himself. He couldn't believe this was happening. His fingers refused to work properly at first and Peter winces as he forces them to flex, pins and needles running through the digits as proper blood flow returns to them.

He was just starting to calm down a bit, soaking in the heat which, now that he was used to it, had turned soothing rather than painful. The water suddenly cuts off and the door opens, letting a chill rush in.

"Here." The burly woman was back and tossing a rough towel at Peter, who fumbled to catch it so it didn't land on the damp floor. He quickly wraps it around himself. "Follow me."

Peter hesitates only a moment before he meekly follows her. Maybe if he behaved he'd be able to find a way out of here. He's brought to another room and there's a pair of soft pants and some slippers waiting for him. He quickly slips them on, grateful to have anything to cover himself with.

"Wait here." The woman gives him a cold grin. "You’re lucky. Tonight's an auction night so you won't have to wait long."

Before Peter can ask any questions, the door is shut and he can hear a lock clicking. The room has nothing in it but a cot which Peter sits down on, his entire body shaking with stress and exhaustion. Tears start to run down his cheeks as he lays down curling up on the cot, wincing as the bruise on his stomach protests to his movements.

~~~

Peter is jerked awake by the door slamming open. The female alpha from before is standing in the doorward.

"Come on. Auction time." She's holding a collar and leash in one hand.

"W-What?" Peter scrambles to his feet backing away. Not that he has anywhere to hide in the small, empty room.

"Come on kid. I don't have time to play games." She moves forward and grabs Peter’s arm in an iron grip that has him yelping. She locks the collar around his throat unpleasantly tight and yanks on the leash, making him stumble forward.

He's dragged down the hall and through a set of double doors. The room beyond is dimly lit and reeks of alpha, booze, and sex. He finds himself shoved under a spotlight on a stage, the light making it even more difficult to see his surroundings.

"And here we have our final Omega of the night. This one is a virgin everyone. This little lamb is perfect if you like to break a toy in yourself."

Peters head whipped to the side. Standing a few feet away on the stage is a beta. He has a microphone in hand and is reading off Peters attributes from a piece of paper in his hand.

"How about we open the bidding at 3,000. That's a bargain for this pretty little thing."

"3,000!" A male voice shouts from somewhere in the room.

"4,000!" This time a female voice.

Peter can feel the panic flooding his chest and presses his hand over his mouth, trying to fight back the urge to vomit.

His price keeps rising higher and higher. He couldn't believe someone would be willing to spend 23,000 dollars on him! He wished it would all just end.

"Alrighty then 23 going once… going twice..."

"50,000!" The voice that called out was deep and and powerful. It made a shiver run up Peters spine. He could see someone approaching the stage but staying just outside the light so Peter couldn't get a good look. All he could see were broad shoulders and muscular arms.

"Ah Mr. Pool. Always a pleasure to have you at one of our events." The auctioneer seemed a bit nervous, doing nothing to sooth Peter’s nerves.

"I'd hope so with how much money I spend here… so?" That deep voice had a touch of humor to it.

"R-Right. Okay 50,000, do I have any more bids?" The auctioneer glanced around. There was some annoyed grumbling but no other bids were called. "50 going once… going twice… sold for 50,000!"

"A bargain for this pretty little thing." The man steps up onto the stage entering the circle of light and Peter gasps.

The man is 6'2" and built like a wall with hard muscles, but the thing that has Peter shocked is the man’s skin, most of which is covered by a black hoodie and dark blue jeans. His face is covered in what look like burn scars, he has no hair, not even eyebrows, and the scars go all the way down his neck, disappearing under his sweatshirt.

"Come on pretty boy." The man reaches out to take Peters leash. "Let’s go pay the tab so I can get you home." The man’s tone is suggestive, his lips curling into a smirk, but Peter looks into the man’s eyes, gorgeous pools of crystal blue and there's a softness there that he didn't expect.

Before Peter can analyze the look he's yanked forward lightly by the collar and stumbles forward into the man’s hard chest, a strong arm wrapping around his waist. He's half carried off the stage and to the side where Ajax is sitting in a booth looking amused.

"Hey Francis. How’s it hanging?"

Ajax's amused look sours slightly. "It's hanging just fine Wilson. I didn't expect to see you back here so soon. Something wrong with the last Omega you bought?"

The Alpha (Wilson?) let’s Peter go and  pulls a checkbook and pen from inside his hoodie. "Nah she was fun, bit of a biter but I don't mind that sort of thing." He starts to fill out the check.

"You always did like the feisty ones." Ajax sips from a tumbler and holds out his hand as the scarred Alpha tears out the check and rests it in the man’s palm. "I'm not sure how much fight this one has." His eyes sweep over Peter, that hungry look returning. Peter shrinks away from his gaze and looks down, he can still feel the man’s icy fingers as they probed inside of him.

"I'm sure we'll have plenty of fun. Till next time Francis." The Alpha's arm goes back around Peters waist and starts to steer him towards a set of doors and into a windowless lobby and over to an elevator where he hits the up button.

Peter glances up at the man who's suddenly humming the chorus to Mama Mia, and examines him more closely. Sharp cheekbones, a powerful jaw, and a nose that's mostly straight though there’s a bump near the bridge that suggests it's been broken at least once. Peter thinks the man was probably very handsome before whatever accident caused his scars.

*Ding* The sound of the elevator doors opening causes Peter to jump and the man chuckles, glancing down at him.

"Don't worry baby boy. No one's gonna hurt you now." He's tugged along into the elevator which takes them up into a parking garage. The man leads him over to a sleek SUV which he unlocks with a remote on his keys. He opens the door to the elevator and that's when Peter starts to panic again. The man removes his arm and Peter tries to bolt away but is brought up short by the leash which jerks him to a halt.

"Let me go!" Peter starts to struggle as the man’s strong arm wraps back around his waist.

"So there's some fight in you after all, eh kid? I like that. Now stop it before you hurt yourself.”

"Please… please let me go." Peter hates how pathetic and weak he sounds and the feeling of hot tears as they run down his cheeks.

"Just get in the car kid."

"Peter! y name is Peter, not kid."

"...Get in the car Peter." The Alpha's voice isn't angry or forceful. In fact it's rather gentle. Peter sniffles lightly, looking back at the man, scared brown meeting calm blue. He takes in a shaky breath and turns to climb into the passenger seat of the Alpha's SUV, the door shutting firmly behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading I really hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Any and all comments are welcome ;3


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm delighted at the positive response this story got. As soon as I'd posted the first chapter I immediately started on this one and I never hesitate when my muse decides to actually show up and do it's job. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Peter pulls his knees up to his chest, curling into the soft leather seat and turning his head to watch as the scarred alpha gets into the driver’s seat and starts up the car. They're soon driving through the dark city. Glancing at the clock on the car’s dash, Peter see's it's nearly midnight.

"Okay ki-- uh Peter..." The alpha reaches over and opens up the glove box, pulling out a cheap burn phone. "Take this and call your family. Let them know you’re okay and we'll figure out a place where I can drop you off and they can pick you up."

Peter’s eyes go wide as he stares at the man, not taking the phone. "I… I don't understand… I thought..."

"I know what you thought kid. You thought I was gonna take you to my lair and chain you to a bed." He lets out a humorless chuckle. "I do look the part of the villian, don't I?" He drops the phone into Peter’s lap, startling him.

"But… you paid fifty thousand dollars for me… just to let me go?" The tension is easing out of Peter’s shoulders as he uncurls himself slightly and wraps his fingers around the phone.

"Eh don't read much into it baby boy. I just didn't want to see you go home with one of those creeps. So call up your parents and you can be safe and in bed by morning."

"...I don't have parents… I don't have a bed either." Peter bites his lip, looking down at his his lap.

"...They took you off the streets then? he shelters will be locked up by now..." The alpha taps his fingers on the steering wheel and pulls up to a red light before looking over to Peter.

"I usually sleep behind Delmar’s Deli in Queens..." Peter says before biting his lip. His clothes, jacket, and phone, they'd all been taken. He had a duffel bag of stuff hidden behind a dumpster but he wasn't sure he'd survive the cold without his jacket, hell he'd barely survived with it.

"Like hell I'm gonna leave you behind some deli at night in this weather." The alpha looks agitated for a moment then sighs. "I'll take you back to my place for tonight and we'll figure out something in the morning." He takes the next right.

"Thank you." Peters voice is soft. At first the Alpha doesn't say anything.

"...Don't mention it kid."

"Um… can I.. .what’s your name?" Peter turns a bit more sitting up straighter to look at the man.

"Wade."

Peter rolls the name around in his head as reaches up to scratch at the collar still wrapped around his neck.

"Fuck, sorry. Forgot about that thing." Wade reaches over one large scarred hand. Peter tenses slightly as he grips the back of the collar, and there's a light click before the collar falls off. Wade gathers it and the leash up and tosses them carelessly in the back.

"Thanks." Peter relaxes further. The back of his neck where Wade’s fingers had brushed his skin feels warm and tingly.

"So kid, how old are you?" Wade asks, his tone now lighter.

"19." Peter glances around to see where they are. He doesn't recognize this part of the city.

"Really? Well that makes me feel better. I would have sworn your cute ass was a minor."

Peter blushes at the 'cute ass' comment but purses his lips. So many people thought he was younger then he was.

"Here we are." Wade pulls into a parking spot and turns off the car. He glances at Peter's bare chest and worries his bottom lip for a moment before sighing. "Here kid." He shifts and pulls off his hoodie, revealing a snug white t-shirt. Peter can see the scars run all the way up his arms, though he can't really focus on them as he finds his eyes drawn to the fabric stretched taut over hard muscles.

"It's not much, but it should keep you from getting frostbite till we get inside." Wade doesn't look at Peter, instead opening his door and getting out.

Peter shivers at the cold air that floods the warm car and quickly pulls the sweatshirt on over his head before getting out of the SUV. Wade hits the lock button on his keys and the car beeps as the alarm is set.

"Let’s go." Wade moves quickly, not seeming bothered by the cold wind whipping around them, while Peter, even with the warm hoodie, is shivering like crazy. Wade punches a code into the keypad at the door before it buzzes and he holds the door open so Peter can dash inside.

They take the elevator up three floors and then walk down a hall. Wade unlocks the door to his apartment and flicks on the lights. Peter steps in and glances around curiously. The place is a mess. Take-out containers litter almost every flat surface. There's a huge flat screen against one wall and a big sofa in front of it that’s upholstered in a horrendous shade of brown.

"Sorry about the mess. I uh… don't usually have company." Wade rushes over to the couch and snatches up a red hoodie and pulls it on even though the apartment is pleasantly warm. "You hungry? I know a great Chinese place that's open all night.” Wade doesn't wait for an answer as he pulls a cell phone from his pocket and starts to scan through his contacts.

Peter watches him as he starts to order and looks around again. The place is messy but it's warm and homey. Peter snuggles into the hoodie that's way too big for him and breathes in the alpha's scent. It's amazing, leather, gun powder, and warm musk that is purely alpha.

"Okay, food’s on its way." Wade turns, shoving his phone into his pocket and shifts from foot to foot, looking nervous.

Peter tilts his head. He's never met an alpha like Wade before. He gives the man a shy smile and Wade freezes, staring at him with startled blue eyes.

"Uh a tour. I should show you where stuff is." He starts to lead Peter around the apartment, the brunette following him like an obedient puppy.

"This is the kitchen. There’s not much in the cupboards but the fridge is stocked with soda and energy drinks. Uh the living room you saw and the bathroom is this way." The alpha ducks down a hall and gestures through an open door. Peter peers into it. It's a modest bathroom with a tub that's big enough to take a bath in. Peter also notices that the mirror over the sink has been removed.

"That’s my office in there uh… it's a mess you don't need see that." Wade quickly shuts the door, but not before Peter glimpses a desk covered in guns and knives. "And here is the bedroom. You'll sleep in here tonight and I'll take the couch. I sleep on it half the time anyway, it's super comfy." Wade moves through the bedroom while Peter watches from the doorway as he scrambles to pick up dirty clothes and tosses them into an already full hamper.

Peter brings a hand up to stifle a giggle. He's not sure why the sight of the big alpha rushing around to clean up is so endearing but it is. This was not how Peter thought his night was going to go when he'd been shoved up onto that auction stage. While he's still not sure how much he can trust this man, who's babbling about needing to hire a maid as he shoves a pair of combat boots into a closet, he can't help but smile.

"It's alright Wade." Peter moves forward putting his hand on the man’s arm, making him jump. "I don't mind a little mess." He smiles sincerely up at the alpha who is gaping slightly down at him.

"Uh..." Wade holds perfectly still as if worried that moving will spook Peter.

"Really, you don't have to make a fuss. Your place is a palace compared to what I'm used to.”

Wades mouth turns down in a deep frown. "You won't ever have to sleep out on the streets again kid. I promise you that." His eyes are so fierce that Peter can't help the shiver that runs through him. This time it's a shiver of delight at the feeling of having a big, strong alpha acting so protectively towards him.

Peter opens his mouth to say something when he's interrupted by a knock at the door.

"That would be the food." Wade pulls away and clears his throat. "I'll uh just go get that." He's out of the room before Peter can say anything. By the time Peter gets out to the living room, Wade is shoving empty take out containers off the coffee table to make room for the two big bags of Chinese food that just arrived. The smell hits Peter like a truck and he's suddenly reminded of how long it's been since he had a real meal.

He shifts nervously from foot to foot, eyeing the containers as the alpha sets them out.

"Come on kid. Don't let it get cold." Wade looks up at him with a grin, the awkwardness from moments ago gone.

Peter nods and instantly moves to sit next to the man on the couch, which is as comfortable as Wade said it was, and digs into the food with great enthusiasm.

~~~

By the time Peter is finished, the events of the day have caught up to him and he finds himself nodding off. His head lands on Wade’s shoulder and he hears the alpha make a soft sound in the back of his throat. The TV is playing some action flick that Wade had turned on while they ate.

"Come on baby boy. It's time for you to get to bed." Wade's voice is soft as he turns and gently picks Peter up in his arms.

Peter wants to protest that he doesn't need to be carried, but he can't find the energy and enjoys the feel of Wade’s strong arms holding him close. Wade takes him into the bedroom and sets him down on the big, soft bed. He moans in pleasure and rolls over, burying his face in the pillow, breathing in more of Wade’s wonderful scent.

"Christ kid." Wades voice sounds a bit strained before he takes off the slippers that Peter was still wearing from the auction and then pulls the warm comforter over him. "Get some sleep."

"Wade." Peter lifts his head, the man pausing by the door to turn and look at Peter, one hand stretched out towards the light switch. "Thank you… I mean I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't bought me tonight."

"...Don't worry about it Petey. Nothing like that’s ever gonna happen again… now get some sleep." Wade switches the light off and Peter sighs, sinking back down into the softness of the bed and within moments he's fast asleep.

~~~

Peter wakes up slowly the next morning. He can't remember the last time he felt this warm and safe, cocooned under a thick comforter and surrounded by an alluring scent. He sighs softly and his hand wanders down his body, finding his morning wood and stroking. A soft gasp escapes his lips.

Peter’s mind wanders as he continues to stroke himself lazily and as hetakes a deep breath of that scent, the image of the alpha it belongs to pops into his head. He shivers in pleasure as he imagines those big, scarred hands gently stroking his body. Those gorgeous blue eyes watching as he squirms.

With a moan far louder then Peter intended, the omega cums into his own hand. He has a few moments of relaxed bliss when the scent of aroused alpha hits his nose. He jerks up into a sitting position and blushes bright red. He sits still for a moment listening and waiting, wondering if Wade will come into the room. Not many alphas could resist the scent of an excited omega.

The sounds of the shower turning on has him relaxing. Peter gets up and cleans his hand off with some tissues he finds on the bedside table. Padding out of the bedroom and out into the rest of the apartment, he ends up in the kitchen and manages to find a clean glass, filling it with water from the tap. He steps into the living room and sits down to watch the TV, currently on a channel showing a MLP marathon.

The water turns off and Peter hears the bathroom door open. He doesn't know why, but he hops up to his feet and moves into the hallway where he runs right into Wade. The alpha is dripping wet with a towel around his narrow waist and Peter stops dead in his tracks. The man’s chest is covered in the same scars but they don't hide the hard muscles underneath, and Peter can't stop the blush that colors his cheeks as his eyes lock on the man abs.

"Uh hey kid..."

The uncomfortable tone grabs Peters attention and he snaps his eyes up to meet Wade’s. The man looks embarrassed and nervous and Peter feels a rush of guilt for staring.

"S-Sorry I didn't mean to stare." He gives Wade a sheepish smile. "I um… I really like your abs." Peter instantly bites his lip. What the hell was he saying!?

Wade blinks looking startled before he relaxes slightly. "Oh really Baby Boy?"

Peter is sure he's going to die of embarrassment any moment now. "Y-yeah. you must work out a lot..."

"I have to stay fit for work… I do a lot of...freelance." Wade turns back towards the bedroom door. "How about I go get dressed and then we can see about getting some breakfast?"

"O-Okay, sounds good." Peter scampers back to the living room, rubbing his cheeks to try and get rid of his blush.

Wade returns a few minutes later fully dressed. He's got a jacket in hand that looks nice and warm. "Here Pete, this should keep you from freezing."

Peter takes the coat and puts it on. Just like the sweatshirt that he is still wearing, it's way too big but it's cozy and smells like Wade, so Peter really doesn't mind.

~~~

It's an hour later and the two are settled in a booth at a small diner waiting for their orders. Peter’s duffel bag is now in the backseat of Wade’s SUV, having swung through Queens to get it after Peter mentioned it. The teen was thrilled to find it was untouched and to have his few belongings back.

"So kid. We should talk about what's gonna happen next." Wade says as he pours an obscene amount of sugar into his coffee cup.

"I'm… I'm not sure..." Peter nibbles on his lip. Peter explained his reasons for being homeless to Wade in the car and the alpha now watches Peter carefully.

"Well… you could stay with me. If you wanted that is! I'm not a very good roommate as you can probably imagine, but I can clean out the office so you can have your own room. Don't worry about cash cause I've got plenty. We can go to the store and buy some real food. Though if you’re not comfortable with that there are other options. I could buy you an apartment, that wouldn't be a problem at all." The Alpha was rambling again.

Peter blinks in surprise, a warmth spreading through his chest. Wade had no reason to be this nice to him. He'd already done so much and asked for nothing in return, but now he's looking at Peter with those hopeful blue eyes and the omega smiles brightly, reaching across the table to take the alpha's scarred hand between his own.

"I'd love to stay with you Wade."

Wade gets that startled look again, glancing down at Peter’s hand before beaming back at him and giving his fingers a gentle squeeze. "Great! After breakfast let’s go to the mall. You’re definitely going to need a few things.”

"You don't have to buy me anything Wade." Peter frowns. "You've already done so much for me."

"Don't sweat it pretty boy. I want to. Let me take care of you." Wade's expression was so warm and sincere that for a moment Peter couldn't breathe.

There were butterflies in his stomach and he had to use every bit of willpower he had to not lean over the table and bare his throat in submission to the alpha.

"If… if you insist." Peter swallows nervously. What was going on? He'd never felt like this before, the desire to submit, the urge to please. It's not like Peter had never had the attention of alphas before. His best friend Harry had made his interest known and shortly after presenting, Peter's high school bully Flash Thompson had quickly changed his tune from torturing Peter to courting him, much to Peter’s infinite horror.

But something about Wade was different. Peter mentally ran a few calculations in his head. His heat wasn't due for two more months so it's not like his hormones were out of control. The omega ate his breakfast and chalked it up to a silly crush. I mean this big strong alpha had saved him from a fate that Peter didn't even want to think about and he seemed like a genuinely sweet guy.

Peter smiled at Wade as the alpha paid for their food and got up offer Peter a hand. A little crush, that was all it was. Wade was his knight in shining armor so of course Peter would feel strong emotions towards the guy, it's nothing serious… right?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading I hope you enjoyed! All comments are welcome and appreciated <3


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay new chapter! This story is practically writing itself. I hope you enjoy!

"Wade you really didn't have to buy so much!" Peter was sitting in the passenger seat of Wades SUV, the back filled with shopping bags and clutched in the omega's lap is the big shiny box containing a bran new Stark Laptop and not even the basic model either it was the new StarkPro. There was also a new Stark phone in Peters pocket that Wade had insisted on.

Wade just grins as he drives back towards the apartment. "Don't worry about it Petey. Trust me I got more money than I know what to do with and spending it on your cute ass is fun for me, Makes me feel like a sugar daddy." The alpha winks and Peter blushes.

"I just feel guilty...you doing all this for me when you don't have to." Peter sets his hand on Wades arm which is resting on the console between them. "I can't express how much I appreciate everything you've done."

"Really kid." Wade turns to look at Peter giving him a warm smile. "Don't stress out about it. Seeing you happy is all the thanks I need."

Peter smiled back shyly his heart speeding up. Wade looked so good when he smiled..

They reach the apartment and Wade drops the shopping bags onto the couch when his phone starts to vibrate in his pocket. Digging it out he curses.

"Hey kid. I got a job so I'm gonna have to leave you on your own for a bit. It's not far so I shouldn't be gone more then one or two nights." He turns and heads for the office. Peter blinking and setting the box with his new laptop down and following Wade standing in the doorway as the alpha is shoving things into a duffel bag.

"What...uh what should I do?" Peter shifts from foot to foot anxious at the though of Wade leaving and scolding himself for being such a baby. It's not like he's never been on his own.

"Whatever you like baby boy." Wade turns tossing the duffel bag over one muscled shoulder and opens up a drawer in the desk, pulling out a wad of cash that has Peters eyes going wide. What sort of work did the man do to have so much cash? "Here's some money for food." Wade presses the bills into Peters hand. "And here's a key to the apartment in case you want to go out. You remember the code to get in the front door?"

Peter nods. "Y-yes."

"Good boy." Wade grins patting Peters hair his fingers linger for a moment in the soft chocolate brown locks. "Alright I'm off. Make yourself at home and don't hesitate to call if you need anything. If I don't answer just leave me a voice mail and I'll get back to you as soon as I can...oh!" Wade snags a pen and paper from the desk and scribbles something down. "This is the Wifi password. Guard it with your life. the little shit next door has hacked me twice to can use my high speed for his livestreams."

Peter follows Wade to the front door looking a bit lost. Wifi password in one hand a wad of twenties in the other. "Wade!" He calls out the alpha pausing half way out the front door.

"Yeah Pete?" Wade looks back at him with those baby blue eyes and Peter can resist moving forward and standing on tiptoes to kiss the taller man on the cheek. "Be safe."

Eyes wide Wade stares down at Peter a blush creeping up on his scarred cheeks. "Uh yeah. I will." His hand comes up to cup Peters cheek gently. "You stay safe to kid...and remember you can call me for anything."

Peter nods as the butterflies swarm his stomach. Wades hand feels so good on his skin but before he can say another word the alpha is out of the apartment and Peter is left alone.

~~~

  
Peter finds himself pacing around the apartment for a bit trying to quell the anxious feeling he has now that Wade was gone before deciding that he might as well make himself useful. After digging around in the broom closet and under the kitchen sink he finds that Wade does indeed own cleaning supplies...most of them have just never been used.

He sets his new phone on the counter with the volume turned up to play music while he takes a trash bag arond and starts to clean up all of the old take out containers and food wrapers laying around. This alone makes the place look a heck of a lot tidier. He drags the full garbage bags down to the apartments dumpster and then gets started on the piles of dirty dishes scattered around the kitchen.

It's late afternoon by the time Peter finishes up in the kitchen which is now sparkling clean when he decides to order some pizza for dinner and sits down to give his aunt May a call.

She's of course delighted to here from him and it eases his mind to hear her voice sounding stronger then the last time they spoke.

After eating pizza and putting the left overs in the fridge Peter goes into the bathroom wanting to take a shower feeling grimy after all the cleaning. he discovers that theres only one clean towel in the linen closet and a large pile of dirty ones on the floor. Shaking his head he makes a mental note that tomorrow will be laundry day.

Once he's clean and dressed in some of the new clothes Wade bought him, along with the alpha's sweatshirt, Peter finally sinks down on the couch to open up his brand new laptop with a reverence that only a true tech lover can muster. "Lets see what this baby can do."

~~~

It's three days later when Wade returns. Unlocking the door and stepping inside with a sigh dropping his duffle bag to the floor. "Petey! I'm back." He looks around hopefully, part of him convinced the omega is long gone when he hears footsteps and Peter comes out of the hall and into the living room.

"Wade!" Peter rushes over to hug the alpha. "How did your job go? Are you hungry? I was just about to start dinner."

"Whoa there." Wade smiles warmly down at the teen his arms wrapping around his smaller frame to return the hug. "The job went fine, a little boring but it got done. And I'm starving but first how about you? how have you been?"

Peter smiles at Wade and takes his hand leading him into the kitchen. "I'm great! I did my best to stay busy while you were gone." Peter chirps as he lets go of Wades hand and opens the fridge which is filled with fresh food.

"Whoa! what happened to my kitchen?" Wade is looking around.

"I hope you don't mind that I tidied up a bit..." Peter looks back at Wade nervously as he pulls out the meatloaf he had prepared earlier.

"Are you kidding kid? this is great!" Wade smiles broadly at Peter who smiles back and moves to preheat the oven. "Dinner will be ready in an hour. Theres snacks in the cupboard if you need something to tide you over."

"If I got an hour I think I'm gonna grab a shower." Wade stretches and makes his way back into the living room looking around and sees that Peter cleaned it as well. He spots Peters laptop on the coffee table open to site about physics and files that information away before making his way into the bathroom which is practically sparkles.

His chest gets weirdly tight when he opens the linen closet and finds all the towels are clean and neatly folded on the shelves inside. Peter had done all of this? He knew that Peter probably just wanted to live in a clean place or thought it was a way he could pay Wade back but the alpha can't help but fantasize that the pretty omega did it to show him that he could be a good mate and keep their home tidy. Wade reaches for one of the fluffy towels and pauses his eyes going to the back of his scarred hand and he scowls. Thats a stupid idea. Peter is just a sweet kid who's grateful to have a place to stay. He'd never want an alpha with skin that looks like fresh ground beef. He huffs and moves to get into the shower.

He takes his time letting the hot water wash away his stress. Peter even organized the soap bottles. He notices shampoo sitting in the wall caddy and smiles glad that Peter picked himself up some stuff and lifts up the bottle to sniff it. Sugar and honey, the perfect scent for Peter. Wade shakes himself off and grabs his body wash.

~~~

When Wade enters the bedroom with a towel around his waist he's suprised to find Peter is there. The boy sitting on the bed fiddling with his phone. The room is also clean the bed made up and the hamper isn't over flowing.

"You were a busy bee while I was gone huh kid?" Wade asks shifting quickly towards the closet to find some clothes. his stuff is hung up neatly on one side of the closet while the other has the stuff he bought Peter.

"Oh! I just wanted to uh...to uh..." Peters eyes sweep up and down Wades muscular back and his mind goes blank.

"You okay Pete?" Wade looks over his shoulder at the teen and his nose twitches as the faint scent of aroused omega hits his nose.

"I should go check on dinner!" Peter jumps up and rushes out of the bedroom a pretty blush burning his cheeks.

Wade watched him go with a slightly slack jaw. Had Peter gotten excited because of him?...no that was ridiculus the kid was probably looking up porn on his phone or something. Shaking his head he turned pulled out a long sleeve shirt from the closet breathing in the scent of fabric softner and Peter. He imagined the brunette doing the laundry and carefully hanging and folding all of Wades clothes and he could feel his alpha instincts rumbling happily.

Wade dresses quickly and moves out to find Peter is mashing potatoes the smell of the meatloaf makes Wades mouth water, he couldn't remember the last time he'd had a home cooked meal.

"That smells amazing Pete. Where'd you learn to cook?" Wade grabs a can of soda from the fridge and moves to sit down at the square kitchen table which Peter has already set with two plates and silverware.

"My aunt taught me. I like cooking it's like chemistry you can eat." Peter smiles over his shoulder at the alpha.

"You like science huh? I noticed the physics site on your laptop."

"Yeah. I love science. I was hoping to go to school for Bio chemistry but..." Peter shrugs a shoulder turning back to the potatoes.

"Cute and smart. I like that. Not sure about the schools in the area but I'm sure atleast one of them offers decent science courses. We'll get you all signed up." Wades eyes are wandering up and down the teens body settling on his firm perky ass when the boy whips around causing Wade to jumps guiltily.

"You'd...you'd help me go to school?" The uncertainty and hope in Peters eyes has Wades insides twisting oddly.

"Of course. You should be able to go to school if thats what you want to do." Wade smiles at Peter.

"I...I don't..." Peter suddenly launches foward dropping into Wades lap and wrapping his arms around the alpha's neck hugging him tight.

"Whoa...uh it's no big deal kid." Wade tenses at the suddenness of the boys actions but after a moment relaxes, letting his hands drop down to the boys waist.

"It's a very big deal." Peter sits back slightly so he can look Wade in the eyes, their faces only inches apart. "I can't even express how much I appreciate everything you've done."

Wade chuckles and gives Peter that warm smile that has the omega's heart skipping a beat. "You may have mentioned it once or twice baby boy. But really it's not a big deal. I like taking care of you." One strong hand moves up to gently stroke Peters cheek and the teen instantly relaxes into the touch.

"Wade..." Peters eyes glance down to the alpha's full scarred lips and the tip of his tongue flicks out to moisten his own.

Wade bites back a groan at the sight. "Pete..." Just as Wade is about to lean forward a loud beeping fills the kitchen and both jump comically.

"The meatloaf!" Peter scrambles off of Wades lap to shut off his phone alarm and moving to retrieve the meatloaf from the oven carefully with a pair of oven mitts.

Wade curses fiercely in his mind at his usual luck. He watches, his pants feeling a little too tight as Peter finishes up dinner and serves him a plate. He sits down across from Wade and gives him a shy smile.

"I hope you like it." Peter fiddles with his fingers nervously as he watches the alpha take a bite,

"Oh my god...kid...this food." Wades shoveles another big bite into his mouth groaning in pleasure. "Oh yeah I'm defiently keeping you around."

Peter beamed at him. "I'll cook for you everday if you like." he insisted.

Wade swallowed his food a bit harder then he intended as he stares at the kid...'fuck' he'd fallen hard and he'd fallen fast and he needed to get those feelings under control or things were gonna get awkward real fast. After all, theres no way the kid could like him back, atleast not in the way Wade wanted. Taking another bite of meatloaf he relaxes a bit, he'd enjoy this as long as it lasted.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! All comments are welcome.


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! It would have been up sooner but I spent six hours standing in line to get an autograph from Tamora Pierce *swoons*. It left me pretty wiped but so worth it!

"Ow!" Peter rubbed his arm and pouted. He was sitting across from two of his best friends, Mary Jane and Gwen, who were both glaring at him. He's positive he's going to have a bruise thanks to MJ's hard smack to his bicep.

"Why didn't you tell us you were living on the streets?!" MJ demands, the scent of angry alpha washing over Peter’s senses and totally destroying his appetite.

"I didn't want anyone to worry about me." Peter mumbled. It had been awhile since he'd seen the girls when Gwen had emailed him wanting to meet up for lunch so they could catch up, and he ended up spilling his guts about being homeless and how Wade had taken him in, though he left out the whole kidnapping-black-market-omega-auction.

"Damn it Parker! We're your friends, we could have come up with something!" The redhead fumes.

"It's all done with now." Gwen soothed her mate. "Peter has a place to stay and it sounds like this Wade guy is really nice."

"He really is." Peter reassured them both. "He's really sweet and funny. He always makes sure I have everything I need and I feel really safe with him."

"...Fine." MJ huffed out slumping back in the booth, she takes Gwen’s hand lacing their fingers as she eyes Peter. "So… are you two fucking?"

"MJ!" Gwen shouts out, scandalized, while Peter turns bright red.

"N-No! Wade hasn't laid a finger on me! At least not in that way." The brunette shifts nervously.

"But you want him to?" This time it was Gwen looking at him with curious blue eyes.

"I… uh… maybe? Okay yes." Peter groans and drops his head to the table with a thunk.

"So what’s the problem?" MJ inquires, tilting her head as she reaches to steal one of his french fries.

"Well he hasn't made any sort of move… so… I mean, if he's not interested then I don't want to make things awkward." Peter swats at her hand  halfheartedly.

"Well… if he's as nice as you say he is… he might just be holding back because he doesn't want to take advantage of you. I mean he took you in so if he starts hinting around for sex he might worry you'll feel obligated to agree." Gwen looks thoughtful as she spoke. "Good alpha's are like that." She smiles warmly at MJ who smiles back.

"Gwen’s right. He probably won't make a move unless he's sure you’re receptive to the idea, and let’s be honest. Most alphas would be pretty hard pressed to turn down a pretty little thing like you, tiger." Peter blushes at both the compliment and the nickname. "So I say just jump him and see how things go from there."

"But what if he's not interested and rejects me?" Peter asked worriedly. "What if he gets mad?"

"I doubt he'll get mad at you. Most alphas are flattered when an omega makes a move, and let’s be honest they aren't always the most observant, so sometimes it’s up to us omegas to spell things out for them." Gwen says with an air of confidence that comes with experience.

"Hey! I noticed that you were interested." MJ protests.

"After I kissed you." Gwen retorted.

"...Fair enough." MJ concedes and looks back to Peter. "I agree with Gwenny. If you really like this guy then just go for it. The worst that can happen is he says no, and if things do get awkward you can come and stay with us." Her tone is very firm.

Peter hums softly, thinking over their words. Maybe they were right.

~~~

"Petey, I'm home!" Wade drops his bag off by the door and kicks his combat boots off with a sigh. He'd been gone for five days this time and he was eager to return home to the pretty omega (and that omega's cooking).

"I'm in the bedroom!" He hears Peter call and moves down the hall, pulling off his jacket as he goes. He stops dead in his tracks when he reaches the bedroom door.

The room looks like it always does except for the bed. It's draped in red silk and sitting in the middle of it is Peter… naked… well except for the stockings clinging to his slender, shapely legs. The teen is blushing red, his eyes focused on Wade’s chest rather then the alpha's face.

"P-Peter… wha?" Wades mouth has gone dry as his eyes roam over every inch of exposed skin he can see. Peter’s hands are resting on the bed in front of himself, obscuring Wades view of his crotch, but it's obvious he's not wearing any underwear.

Peter takes a deep breath and finally looks up to meet Wade’s eyes. He didn't know what possessed him to do this. Gwen had insisted this was a perfect way to seduce an alpha and even helped him pick out the stockings from her favorite lingerie shop.

"I… I really like you Wade." Peter shifts forward on his hand and knees, crawling to the edge of the bed. "I want you." The way Wade is looking at him with hunger in his eyes has Peter’s cock stirring instantly. His heat is only a couple weeks away but his hormones have started to elevate and he can feel as slick starts to dribble from his hole.

"Kid..." Wade takes one step forward, then another till he's standing in front of Peter, looking down into those doey brown eyes. "You’re killing me here..." Wade’s hand reaches forward, stroking Peter’s cheek so gently it makes Peter sigh and lean in to increase the contact. "If… you’re trying to thank me… for taking care of you… it's not necessary… you don't owe me a thing." Wade’s voice is so sincere and understanding that it makes Peter’s heart ache.

"No Wade." Peter straightens up and wraps his arms around the alpha's neck. "I want this… I want you to be my alpha." He tilts his head submissively, exposing his throat, and Wade groans.

"God, Peter… you don't know how badly I want this." His hands drop down to Peter’s waist, his thumbs running along the dip of his hip bones.

"I want this too, Wade. Please." Peter grips at Wade’s shirt, pulling him close and pressing his hips against the taller man’s so that Wade can feel the omega's erection pressing against him.

That's all it takes for what little control Wade has to snap. Peter gasps as Wade is suddenly pushing him back on the bed and kissing him hungrily. He moans in delight, his arms snaking up around Wade’s neck and arching into him.

Wade deepens the kiss, his tongue slipping into the omega's mouth to explore and taste while his hands slide over silky soft skin. He drinks in Peter’s scent. Aroused omega but without that tinge that indicates a heat. Peter is squirming and hard under him because he wants Wade, not because his instincts are demanding he find a knot.

Wade groans again. He couldn't believe that this sweet, smart, gorgeous omega would want him, but he was not about to question it at this point. He shifts his legs, using his knees to spread Peter’s legs so he can settle between them. One hand slides down to find Peter’s opening and a rumbling growl escapes his throat as his fingers finds the teen oozing warm slick.

He breaks the kiss, causing Peter to whimper before he moves down. Sliding both hands under Peter to cup the boys perfectly perky ass, he lifts Peter’s hips easily off the bed and drops his head to eye the omega's glistening hole.

"W-Wade!" Peter whimpered. "D-Don't look at me like that." The omega's fingers grip at the silk sheets and his blush runs down from his cheeks all the way to his petal pink nipples.

Wade doesn't respond, he just leans in and starts to lick at the puckered opening, tasting Peters slick and loving it. So sweet and hot on his tongue.

Peter cries out, twisting in Wade’s grip as pleasure rushes through him, his cock twitching as the alpha tongues his opening and he can no longer form words.

Wade licks and sucks at Peter’s hole for a good couple of minutes before he lets Peter’s ass lower back to the bed and replaces his tongue with his fingers, pressing deep into the teen.

Peter whimpers at the slight discomfort, but the noise is quickly replaced by a whine of pleasure when Wade takes Peter’s aching cock into his mouth, sucking hungrily.

"Wade!" Peters hands move from the sheets to grip the other man’s head. He can feel the bumps and ridges of Wade’s scars under his fingertips, loving the texture.

Wade doesn't stop, hollowing his cheeks as he works his head up and down the omega's length and adds a second finger, using every drop of willpower he has to gently stretch the omega. He'd never forgive himself if he rushed and hurt the boy, though it was hard considering the noises Peter was making.

Probing his fingers deeper, Wade finds that magical bundle of nerves that has Peter screaming as he starts to release, flooding Wades mouth with lightly salty cum. Humming in pleasure, Wade sits up, removing his fingers from Peter’s ass, and admires his handiwork as he swallows.

Peter is sprawled on the bed, skin coated in a light sheen of sweat and flushed the prettiest shade of pink. His eyes are half lidded and his lips are parted as he tries to catch his breath. Wade has never seen anything so perfect in his life. He runs his hands over the silky material of Peter’s stockings, letting the boy catch his breath.

"W-Wade." Peter mumbles, looking up him his cock already twitching back to life. "Fuck me."

Wade shudders and instantly stands up, yanking off his clothes, forgetting for the first time to be self conscious of his scars. The Omega sighs happily as Wade settles down on top of him, reaching up to run his hands over the alpha's hard chest.

"God baby boy, you’re so fucking gorgeous." He shifts to position his cock before nudging inside, the tight slick heat opening up for him. He groans as he sinks in, causing Peter to whine softly.

"Sh sh baby, it's okay." Wade kisses Peter’s temple and pulls him closer as he pushes further inside. "It will get better, I promise."

Peter takes a few deep breaths to relax. "I'm okay… y-you’re just so big."

Wade chuckles. "Yeah, sorry about that. I'm not exactly a starter size." With one final push, Wade is seated fully inside of Peter and lets out a sigh of pleasure. Peter feels like heaven wrapped around him, so snug and warm. He holds still, waiting for Peter to adjust.

"I… I think I'm okay now." Peter looks up to meet Wade’s eyes and shifts lightly against him, making the alpha grit his teeth. At this rate he is not going to last very long.

"Alright baby, I'm gonna start moving now." Wade slowly pulls out halfway, drawing a delicious squeak from Peter, before thrusting back in. He starts up a gentle rhythm. It's not long before Peter is twining his legs around Wade’s hips and whining for him to move faster. "As you wish."

Wade picks up the pace, thrusting in and out of the omega and watching Peter’s face with fascination. The expressions he's making are captivating. Peter’s eyes look up at him half lidded and hungry, brown curls cling to his forehead with sweat and his mouth, god the way it formed a perfect little 'o' when Wade would press in deep or how he'd bite at his lower lip to try and stifle his moans.

Wade could tell that Peter was close. "Cum for me, baby boy." He growls lowly before kissing Peter fiercely. That was all it took. Peter whined into the kiss as his back arched up against Wade, his legs tightening as he reaches his climax, shooting his seed between their stomachs. Wade groans and a moment later he's spilling deep inside the omega.

Wade shifts to the side to avoid crushing Peter under his muscular bulk and Peter lets out another squeak at the feeling of Wade slipping out of his freshly deflowered hole.He winces at the hot cum dripping out, but relaxes when the alpha wraps his strong arms around Peter, pulling him close.

Peter buries his face into Wade’s chest, breathing in his musky scent. "I love you, Wade." His voice is soft and full of as much sincerity and affection as he can muster. Wade lets out a breath.

"I love you too, Peter. God, I love you so much." He runs a hand through messy brown curls.

Peter lifts his head and smiles at him. "My heat is in about two weeks..."

Wade groans softly. If Peter was this amazing normally, he couldn't imagine what he'd be like in the middle of his heat.

"I want you to mark me."

Wade stares down into those chocolate eyes and swallows the lump in his throat. "Petey… are you sure? I'm… I'm not the best alpha in the world… you could do so much better than me, and I'm not just talking about the looks department." Wade jokes weakly.

"There’s no alpha I'd rather have." Peter insists fiercely. "You’re kind and funny and you take such good care of me… and whether you believe it or not, I think you’re gorgeous."

Wade wants to argue, but the look on Peter’s face tells him this isn't a battle he's going to win, so he relaxes and smiles warmly. "Okay Petey… if you still want me when your heat starts, then I’ll mark you."

Peter smiles and makes a happy sound in his throat as he snuggles his face into Wade’s neck to nuzzle his scent gland.

Wade had no idea how he'd gotten so lucky, but for once he decides to just enjoy it. Peter was unlike anyone he'd ever met and Wade couldn't imagine his universe without the adorable omega at its center.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I'm not totally confident in my ability to write half decent smut so I hope I did okay. As always, all comments are welcome <3


	5. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter!

The past week had been paradise. Wade couldn't remember ever being so insanely happy, even before the accident that destroyed his looks. He never would have believed that any omega, especially one as perfect as Peter would want him. But he does and he's found he can't deny the boy nothing...

Which is why Wade is sitting awkwardly on a floral print couch with a glass of lemonade in one hand and Peters hand in the other, while the omega tells his aunt May, an incredibly sweet older woman, That Wade and he are planning to bond during Peters next heat and they would like her blessing.

Wade had never been good at meeting the parents/guardians. He just wasn't the sort of alpha one brought around to Sunday brunch. He was the kind of alpha you had a dirty encounter with in the back of a bar while you were getting back at your boyfriend.

"So tell me Wade. What do you do for work?" The elderly beta eyed him critically, clearly trying to decide if this alpha was worthy of her nephew. He wasn't but there was no way he would make it easy for her to figure that out until it was to late and Peter was his. Better to ask for forgiveness then permission or some other such platitude.

"I do freelance work for the military." Wade responded without missing a beat. This was true after all. He was a freelance agent for sheild, taking on the more...messy jobs that they wanted deniability for.

"Does that pay well?" May asked.

"Aunt May!" Peter looked embarressed.

"Peter if I'm going to give my blessing I want assurance that you'll be well looked after." May turned her attention back to Wade.

"My work does pay very well and I have insurance and savings. If anything happens to me Peter will not have to worry about financial security." He assured her, and this was true. He'd already spoken about it to Fury, letting the gruff alpha know that Wade would finally be setting up a will and insurance policy with Shields HR department, and this was before Peter had asked him to bond.

"Are you two planning to have children?" May asks next and Peter chokes on the lemonade he was sipping.

"We haven't dicussed kids yet." Wade answers back honestly, his hand moving to rub Peters back. "But if Peter wants them then I'm all for it."

Peter looks up at Wade with a smile that has the alphas chest warming pleasently. "I would love to have kids with you." The omega leans closer resting his head on Wades shoulder. Wades hand drops from Peters back to curl around his waist.

May smiles at them. "I've noticed that since the two of you met that Peter has been happier then I've ever seen him... And if your the reason for that then you have my thanks and my blessing."

Wade felt a weight instantly lift of his shoulders at her words. He had been convinced that she would take one look and him and object to their relationship and he wasn't confident that Peter would still want to bond if his aunt protested, not that he wold have blamed either of them, he still couldn't figure out why Peter would want him.

"Thank you Mrs Parker. I promise that I will do everything in my power to keep Peter safe and happy."

"See that you do." There was a warning in her tone and a glint in her eyes that had Wade swallowing nervously. This was one lady he did not want to cross.

~~~one week later~~~

Wade had just dropped Peter off with his friend Gwen. The Blonde wanted Peter to join her for a spa day and Wade had insisted that Peter go leaving the omega with his credit card and explicit orders to not come home until he'd been suitably pampered.

Now he was shifting from foot to foot anxiously in the elevator of Stark tower heading up to the residential floors.

*Ding*

"Buuucky! Steeeve!" Wade jogged into the large gym area where Jarvis had told him the two alphas where.

"Hey Wade. Haven't seen you in awhile." Bucky set down the weights he'd been lifting and grabbed a towel. Steve waved from treadmill he was currently using.

"I need your guy's help it's like code red levels of serious." Wade threw himself down onto one of the barstools by the juice bar. "Hey Stark." He waved off handedly to the Omega who was mixing up some smoothies.

Tony ignored him as he added more blueberries to the drink he was making for Bucky. Bucky loved blueberries in his post work out smoothie, Steve preferred Strawberries.

"What sort of emergency we talking here Wade?" Bucky asked dropping down onto the stool beside the merc.

"Okay so you know how I rescued that super adorable omega from Francis's auction a couple months back and he was living with me?" Wade reached behind the bar to snag a bottled water.

"Yeah I remember." Bucky and Steve had been after Fury for almost a year now about shutting down Francis's operations but Fury insisted that if they were going to stop the alpha once and for all that they needed to wait for the perfect time to strike.

"Is the kid alright?" Steve asked shutting down the treadmill, moving over and draping his arms around Bucky's shoulders.

"Well his mental health could be brought into question..." Wade took a deep breath. "He wants me to be his mate and his heat is going to start like any day now and I'm freakin' out because no omega has ever wanted me to claim them not even when I was all hot and Peter is sooo perfect and sweet and amazing and holy fuck is he good in bed but that's not the point the point is I have no idea what I'm doing and what if I fuck this up? I mean I know I'm going to fuck this up but I really really don't want to because I think Peter and I could actually be really happy together and if this all goes to hell because I'm an idiot then I don't know what I'm gonna do so I really really need your guys help so that I don't screw this claiming thing up so that Peter doesn't regret it and resent me for the rest of our lives."

There was a long pause as the three men processed Wades words.

"So... You want advice on how to make his heat special?" Steve asked for clarification.

"Yeah. I mean you two have the worlds most high maintenance omega." Wade gestures at Tony who flips him off. "You guys have to have some pretty slick moves even if it did take the two of you to woo him."

Bucky chuckled. He and Steve had been together since they were teenagers. Everyone had told them that a two alpha couple would never last but they didn't listen. Neither of them had any interest in omega's, not until they'd been sent on a rescue mission to Afghanistan to retrieve Tony Stark the billionaire Playboy Genius who'd been captured by terrorists. Of course when they'd arrived they'd found Tony lounging in the shade while the armor he'd built to fight off the bad guys stood looking rather impressive. The two had fallen hard that day.

"We pretty much just begged till he said yes." The dark haired alpha tossed a wolfish grin at Tony who rolled his eyes and set a smoothie onto the bar.

"It's true." Tony sighed as if terribly put out. "They were relentless in their pursuit so I gave in." Tony held out a strawberry smoothie to Steve who took it with a warm smile.

Wade turned on his stool to face Tony. "Then I should be asking you. Please Stark you gotta tell me what to do here." Wade used his most endearing kicked puppy expression which shouldn't work but more often then not did.

Tony winced at the pathetic expression "...Alright...but I'm doing this for the kid not for you." Tony leaned his elbows onto the bar. "Listen up I'm only going to go over this once."

~~~

"Wade!" Peter rushed to greet the alpha as he came through the door with a bright smile on his face. His hair was freshly cut and his skin was glowing from the spa treatment Gwen had talked him into.

"Hey Petey. Have fun today?" Wade asks setting down a four large shopping bags beside the door before leaning in to kiss Peter.

Peter hums returning the kiss happily. "Yeah it was great! We got massages and facials and Gwen talked me into getting my nails done." He holds up his hands to show Wade his neatly trimmed and polished nails done in a pearly pink, Wade can see that he has matching polish on his toes. "Gwen picked the color."

"Looks great Peter. I really like your hair to." Wade reaches up to run his hand through the soft fluffy brown locks and Peter beamed at him.

"So what did you buy?"

"Just a few things for your heat. I wanted to be prepared." Wade wrapped his arms around Peters waist as the teen blushed, Wade moving them over to settle down on the couch.

"Usually I dread my heats but this time I'm really excited...and a little nervous.' Peter admits cuddling into Wades arms.

"I'll be honest I'm a bit nervous to." Wade confessed. "But I promise I'll do my best to take care of you." He pressed a kiss into the top of Peters head.

"I know it will be perfect because it will be with you." Peter smiled up at Wade.

"God how did I get so lucky?" Wade murmured leaning down to kiss Peter. The omega hummed happily returning the kiss.

"Luck had nothing to do with." Peter replied pulling back with a smile "I fell for you because your sweet and gentle and funny...and you have really nice abs." Peter reached down to run his hand up under Wades shirt and over his chiseled stomach.

Wade chuckled warmly. He'd never understand how Peter could find him attractive but the lusty looks he got from those big brown eyes was hard to miss.

"You up for going out Petey? My expert source told me that an omega should eat well before going into heat to keep up there strength, so I was thinking we could go to this new steak joint everyone's been raving about.

"You know an expert on omega's?" Peter tilted his head and raised an eyebrow.

"Yep and he's a confirmed genius so he knows what he's talking about...well most of the time anyway."

Peter smiled. "I'd like to meet this genius friend of yours sometime." He leaned in and kissed Wades cheek. "Give me five minutes to change." He got up off the couch and stretched, Wade becoming distracted by the stretch of skin that peaked when the boys shirt lifted up.

"Actually my friends want to meet you to. If your interested I was thinking we could go have lunch with them after your heat."

"That sounds great!" Peter called back having disappeared into the bedroom. Wade pulled out his phone to look up the address for the steak place and flipped through the yelp reviews while he waited unable to stop the goofy grin that was spread across his face.

"Uh...Wade..." Peter stepped back out. his jeans were gone the teen standing there in a t-shirt and boxers. "I'm not sure I should be leaving the apartment." His cheeks were flushed a pretty pink.

Wade sat up blue eyes worried. "You okay Baby boy?" He stood up and moved closer.

"Y-yeah I just...I think my heats started."

Wade blinked and took a deep breath. There under the Peters sweet omega scent. The first whiff of heat and the mouth watering aroma of Peters slick hit his nose.

Wades hand tightened around his phone. "I'll ah..I'll call for delivery." Wade could feel his cock stirring with interest but ignored it. Tony had said not to rush things and damn it Wade was gonna do this right. Wade gave Peter a reassuring smile that the omega returned with a slightly embarrassed grin. Peter was worth doing right. Pun very much intended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! All comments are welcome <3


	6. 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I want to thank you guys for your awesome comments. It feels so good knowing so many of you are enjoying this story. Sorry this chapter feels a bit short to me but the end of it just felt like a good note to leave on for this one <3

Peters heat had started. Wade took a deep breath and nudged Peter towards the bathroom. "You go take a nice hot shower Baby Boy. We'll have a few more hours before you heat fully sets in so you should relaxe and rest up."

Peter nodded blushing. "O-Okay." He smiled shyly and gave Wade a sweet kiss that had the alpha melting before he turned and vanished into the bathroom.

Wade ordered them two steak dinners to be delivered and then moved to grab the bags he'd brought home. Inside were several new sets of sheets Tony telling him that things would get messy and in between bouts of heat Peter would feel more comfortable in clean sheets. He also got a mattress liner to put underneath to protect the bed from slick and cum.

He set a bag of snacks and bottled water on one side of the bed. Tony explained that Peter would burn a lot of calories while in heat and he'd get weak if Wade didn't keep his blood sugar up.

"Wade?" Peter was standing in the doorway wrapped in a fluffy towel.

"Hey Petey-pie. Foods on it's way. Why don't you put on something comfy and we can watch a movie while we eat." Wade moves over to give Peter a kiss on the forehead, making the omega smile.

"Can we watch Star Wars?" Peter asked hopefully.

"... Old ones or new ones?" Wade asked.

"New ones."

Wade cringed and let out a dramatic sigh. "I don't know how I could fall in love with someone with such dubious taste in the cinematic arts."

Peter gave him a cheeky smile. "I cook and give really good head."

"Oh yeah." Wade wraps his arms around Peter lifting him up to give him a firm kiss, and his bottom a squeeze, making the omega giggle in delight before turning to stet Peter down beside the dresser. "Get dressed and I'll get us some drinks."

Soon the two of them are snuggled up on the couch under a blanket. Empty plates on the coffee table, while the Force Awakens plays on the TV. Peter is purring in Wades lap as the alpha gives him a massage.

"Waaade... That feels so goooood." Peter was making sounds that bordered on pornographic and Wade loved the fact he could draw those little gasps and moans from the teen so easily. He was also a little drunk on the teens heat laced scent.

"Good. I want you nice and relaxed baby." He pressed his thumbs against the base of Peters spine and started to slowly work his way up. He could feel the boys warmth through the material of one of his own shirts. Peter enjoyed wearing the alphas clothes and Wade always got a warm happy feeling when the omega would walk around in them.

"Wade... " Peters voice had a slightly needy edge to it and as he rocked his hips back on Wades lap the merc could feel a wet spot forming on his jeans. Reaching down he gently checked and found Peters sweats were soaked with slick.

"I think it's time we moved this to the bedroom Petey." He grabbed the remote and flicked off the TV before standing up his arms around Peter and he carried him bridal style to the room. "Last chance you know." He gently laid Peter down on the bed and started to undress him. "If you want to back out, now is the time, because once we get started I won't be able to resist claiming you."

Peter huffed up at him. "You've asked me a hundred times. I told you. I want you to claim me Wade. I want to be yours forever." Brown eyes looked up at Wade with such condifence that he finally let go of the last lingering doubt that had plagued him and let himself relaxe fully.

"Alright then baby boy." He began to strip and gave Peter a hungry look. "Get on your hands and knees. Daddy's gonna mount dat perfect ass of yours."

Peter shuttered, he loved it when Wade gave him orders in the bedroom, he rolled over quickly onto all fours, presenting for his alpha.

Wade shed the last of his clothing and took a moment to admire Peter, all creamy skin flushed with arousal, his pretty cock was already hard hanging between his thighs which were spread apart giving Wade complete access. His hands moves to Peters hips rubbing warm silky flesh. His eyes trailed from Peters hole glistening with slick up the omega's spine and to the back of the boys neck where his bonding gland was swollen and flushed the prettiest shade of pink.

"God Peter...you are so perfect." He moves one hand to the Peters opening and gently eases a finger inside.

"Waaade..." Peter whined pushing back against Wades hand.

"Don't worry Baby I'm gonna get you nice and stretched and then we can get to the main event." Wade took his time adding a second finger and gently scissoring the omega.

' _You're going to be taking him quite a few times before his heat ends and you want to make sure he's well prepared throughout to avoid tearing_.' Tony's words echoed in Wades ears.

"Wade! Hurry it up!" Peters voice sounded annoyed and Wade growled in response, his other hand lifted and he gave Peter a sharp smack on the ass. The omega yelped and looked back at him wide surprised eyes.

"Shit Petey I'm sorry did I hurt you?" Wade gently rubbed the spot he'd struck.

"Do that again." The omega demenaded.

"What?" Wade froze.

"Spank me Wade." Peter shifted his hips again.

"Fuck kid... Your gonna be the death of me." Wade raised his hand again and laid another smack against Peters ass. He felt Peters hole squeeze around his fingers and Peters head fell forward letting out a groan.

Wade continued to prepare the teen while raining firm slaps down on his bare bottom till both cheeks were a warm red and the omega was writhing in pleasure, practically fucking himself back against Wades fingers.

"You ready for more Pete?" Wades voice came out as a low growl.

"Yes! Yes alpha I-I'm ready. Please fuck me!" His words were so desperate. Wade pulled his fingers out and shifted closer, he used his slick covered fingers to lube up his aching cock before getting into position. He took a deep breath to steady himself before sinking slowly into that heavenly heat.

Peter let out a choked sob of relief as he was finally filled. Wade growled and gripped his hips before sliding back out slowly. Peters fingers gripped at the soft sheets under him whining as the empty feeling returned.

Wade snapped his hips foward thrusting back in and Peter cried out, back arching in pleasure. Wade knew he should take it easy, they were just getting started, but his mind was a haze of pleasure, the scent of fertile omega heavy in the air and his control snapped. He bent low over Peters back and started to rut into him.

"More! A-ah Wade! F-Feels so good!" Tears were running down Peters face, his body wracked with wave after wave of pleasure mixed with an edge of pain from Wades hips slapping against his freshly spanked ass. Sex with the alpha was always good but this was beyond anything he had ever imagined.

"Your gonna get more." Wades voice was low and agressive in his ear. "I'm gonna knot you baby, I'm gonna fill you with my seed till your overflowing." He nips Peters shoulder, close to his bonding gland making Peter gasp, "Then I'm gonna do it again."

"Y-Yes! Please alpha give me your knot!" Peter choked out.

"I'm going to put a pup you in. Would you like that honey?" Wade reaches his hand down and gripped Peters cock starting to stroke him firmly in time with his thrusts.

"Yes, yes! I wanna have your pup!" Peter's length twitched in Wades grip leaking pre-cum onto his fingers.

Wade growled again and gave a firm push his knot strained against the ring of muscles at peters opening for a moment before pushing through and it instantly began to swell stretching Peter wider then he'd ever been stretched before.

"Wade!" Peter begins to cum his whole body shaking from the force of it. Wade gives a few more thrusts before he howls his own release, shooting thick ropes of hot cum deep inside his omega.

"Mine!" He snarled and sank his teeth into Peters bonding gland. Peter cried out and came again his cock twitching painfully sensitive in Wades grip.

The two of them stayed like that for a few long moments, both panting as they felt the bond forming, their pleasure running through it. Wade relaxes his jaw and gently laps at the bite mark tasting Peters blood, it has a sweet copper flavor.

"You okay baby boy?" He peppers soft kisses along Peters shoulders.

"Hmmm... I'm good." Peters response was lazy and had a giddiness to it. Wade chuckled. He could tell from the bond that his little omega was totally blissed out from their mating.

"Good." Wade gently laid them on their sides and reached for the blanket at the foot of the bed to pull it over them. "lets take a nap okay?" He rested his arm under Peters head as a pillow, and buries his nose into the boys sweaty brown locks.

"Mmm sounds good to me." Peter yawned his body limp with contentment against Wades chest.

"I love you Peter." Wade curled his other arm around Peters waist protectivly. "I promise I'll keep you safe. I'll make you happy I swear it."

"I know you will Wade." Peter voice was happy and sleepy. Contentment was rolling of the omega in soothing waves.

Wade smiled as Peter fell asleep in his arms, his breathing soft and even. He would keep his word, and if anyone ever hurt his baby boy there was no force on heaven or earth that would protect them from Wade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. All comments are welcome <3


	7. 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter took a little longer to finish then expected as I got side tracked with other projects but here it is! I hope you enjoy.

Wade woke slowly. He was so comfortable, he really hated to move but the smell of sugary baked goodness was luring him into the world of the waking. He slid his arm across the bed and jolted up suddenly when he realized that Peter wasn't there.

"Good morning!" A voice chirped and Wade relaxed when he saw Peter entering the room with a tray in hand. He scooted back a bit so he could lean against the headboard.

"Petey you just finished a heat! You should be resting. I would have gotten you food." Wade ran his eyes over Peter as the omega sat down rolling his eyes at his alpha and smiled.

"I woke a couple hours ago. You were still sleeping so I took a shower and started breakfast." The tray in Peters lap contains a plate of large fluffy waffles smothered in maple syrup, a big glass of milk, a mug of coffee and a bowl of strawberries.

"I'm suprised you can walk baby boy. We've been fucking for three days straight." Wade reached for a strawberryl and ignored the slap to his arm at his crude language.

"We omega's are sturdier then we look thank you very much." Peter sniffed feining offense.

"Very true. It's why we alphas are so dependent on you guys. We'd be helpless on our own." Wade wrapped an arm around Peter pulling the boy against his side as he took a bite of waffle, groaning pleasure.

"It's good that you know your place." Peter reached for a strawberry for himself.

"Mmhmm." Wade hummed his agreement and offered Peter a bite of waffle which the omega excepted. The two cuddled and fed each other. Wade couldn't help that his gaze kept wandering to Peters neck and the fresh bonding mark that stood out starkly against the boys creamy skin. Wade leaned in and nuzzles the mark laying a soft kiss on the bite then paused. He took a deep breath in, something was different about Peters scent. The syrup and coffee scent had masked it but now...

"Everything okay Wade?" The omega asked as Wade continued to sniff him.

"Your pregnant." Wades voice was filled with wonder as he pulled back to look Peter in the eyes.

"I-I am? you can tell already?" Peter raised his wrist to his nose to sniff himself then yelped as Wade pulled the teen into his lap and starts raining kisses all over his face making Peter giggle. "Wade! that tickles!"

Wade pulled back and grinned broadly. "I love you so much."

Peter catches his breath and smiles up at Wade. "I love you to." He cups Wades face pulling the alpha down for a loving kiss, Wade groans into it tasting the syrup on the boys lips. He'd always known happiness tasted of maple.

~~~

Peter shifted nervously from foot to foot as the elevator rose. Wade hadn't mentioned that they'd be having lunch at Stark tower with Tony fricken' Stark! Peter was clutching a pan of brownies he'd made like a life line. How had Wade never thought to mention that the friends they were visiting were Tony Stark and his hunky alpha's?!

"You should have warned me." Peter whined for the dozenth time since they got to the building. "I would have worn something nicer." Peter was in a t-shirt and jeans and his favorite of Wades hoodies.

"Trust me, what your wearing is fine. These guys are cool and I bet you a blow job Stark is gonna be wearing a band T and jeans when we get up there.

Peter snorted in disbeleif. "How do you even know Tony Stark."

The evevator comes to stop and the doors slide open. "We were breifly engaged."

"For two hours!" Tony Stark moved towards them in an ACDC T-shirt and ripped jeans. "And that is exactly why I know longer drink tequila." He stopped infront of Peter and smiled. "Wow your as pretty as Wilson said. I'm honestly shocked." He leaned forward in a stage whisper. "If he's holding you against your will blink twice."

Wade snorted and Peter rushed to assure Tony that he was under no duress.

"What do you have there?" Tony intterupted Peters stammering to eye the tinfoil wrapped tray in the omega's hands.

"I uh. I brought brownies." Peter gave a shy smile.

"Thank you!" The pan was suddenly lifted out of his grasp by a tall dark haired alpha who Peter recongized as James Buchanon Barnes. It had made headlines with the CEO had announced his dual mating with the soldiers.

"Bucky don't be rude." That was Steve Rogers and he was giving the dark haired alpha a dissaproving look before turning a gentle smile onto Peter. "Hello Peter. It is a pleasure to finally meet you. I'm Steve and this mannerless glutten is Bucky."

Peter shakes the hand that Steve offers. "I-It's nice to meet you both."

"You make these brownies yourself kid?" Bucky asked a mouth full of chocolatey goodness.

"Yes. It's my aunts recipe."

"You scored Wade. This kid has some skills." Bucky enthused and held out a browning to Steve who took it with another dissaproving frown.

"I know I did." Wade boasted proudly wrapping an arm around Peter. "And we have some news to share. Peter's pregnant."

Peter blushed lightly and watched as the three gave very different reactions. Bucky offered Wade a fist bump and a "Way to go stud!" While Steve's face was a mixture of delight and jealousy and Tony looked down right scandalized.

The Genius pulled Peter away from Wades grasp. "You poor thing." It was hard to tell if the man was joking as he guided Peter over towards the couch. 

"We're really excited about it actually. I've always wanted to have kids." Peter sat down beside the older omega on the plush leather couch.

"What about your education? Wade told me you were interested in studying science."

Peter nods. "Oh yes! I love science especially bio chemistry and robotic engineering." He blushes cutely. "To be honest your the reason why... You showed the world what omegas are capable of."

Tony eyes turned warm and he offered Peter a geniune smile. "I'm glad. We need more omega's in the science world."

The two quickly become engrossed in a discussion about one of Tony's more recent projects while the alpha stand nearby.

"Congratulations Wade. I'm so happy for you." Steve patted his friend on the shoulder."

"That's good because I'm hoping Uncle Steve will be willing to do some occasional baby sitting." Wade knew how much Steve wanted a pup of his own but Tony was firmly against kids, it was the one thing that they disagreed on, well that and Tony's bad sleeping habits.

"I'd love to watch the baby!" Steves eyes lit up and Bucky grinned.

"I'll help to. We'll start the kid on nerf then work our way up to paintball." He grinned still munching on the brownies.

"That won't be for at least a few years Buck." Steve scolded and pulled the pan out of Bucks hands. "Your going to ruin your appetite and I worked hard on lunch." The smell of garlic and herb chicken was wafting tantalizingly from the nearby kitchen.

Bucky pouted at the loss of the yummy dessert "I swear you should have been an omega Stevie. You were born to be a mother."

"I'll just have to settle for being an uncle." Steve headed towards the kitchen a note of sadness in his voice and Bucky sighed.

"Maybe you guys can have two so Steve can have one."

"You'll have to run that by Peter."

A few moments later Steve called everyone in for lunch and soon they were chatting and eating and having a great time. Wade new his friends would love Peter and vice versa but this had gone even better then expected. Tony and Peter had already exchanged numbers and the scientist insisted that Peter should come over and help him in the work shop sometimes. He was desperate for a competent assistant and it was clear he was already with Peters knowledge.

"Wade, Tony wants to go shopping after lunch is that alright?" Peter turned to look at Wade his eyes full of excitement.

"Of course Petey. Sound like fun. The boys and I will find something to do while you smart guys talk shop." Wade grinned when Peter didn't hesitate to take the credit card the alpha had pulled from his wallet, the teen was finally getting comfortable with spending Wades money and it made his inner alpha purr in contentment to be able to spoil his mate.

"It's good that you trained him early." Tony commented sipping his drink. "It's so much harder if you wait."

"Oh I didn't need to train Wade." Peter blushes but grins at the joke. "He was already pretty obedient when I got him."

"Lucky you. I still have hit bucky with a newspaper when he starts to hump my leg." Tony tossed a smirk at the dark haired alpha who grinned back wolfishly.

"Not my fault you're legs are so sexy doll." He winked.

"Steves not much better." Tony confesses. "But he atleast waits till we're in private." Steve rolled his eyes but there was no hiding how pink his ears were turning.

"I can't imagine having two alphas." Peter admits. "Wade is so enthusiastic in the bedroom I'm not sure my ass could handle it."

Tony nodded. "Yeah but the good thing about having two of them is that when you get tired they can just wear eachother out." He leans in close to whisper against Peters ear his voice low and sultry. "It's fun watching them wrestle around to see who gets to top."

Peter shivered his pupils dialating lightly and the alphas can all pick up the scent of aroused omega.

"You better keep your hands to yourself Stark. He's mine." Wade grinned not actually worried at all. If it was anyone else but his friends he'd probably fly into a jealous rage but these guys are apart of his pack and he trusted them with his life.

"Wade don't be so stingy." Tony wraps his arms around Peter and pulls the younger omega close. "I'll let you play with Steve."

Steve huffed indignantly. "Why me?"

"Because Wade fucked Buck last time remember?" Tony pointed out.

"Damn Vodka." Bucky muttered though there was a wistful glint in his eyes as he remembered his romp with the merc.

"I guess that's fair." Steve conceded.

Peter was blushing bright red now, pressed close to Tony's chest and imagining Wade mounting either of the two alphas. All that hot sweaty muscle...

"Hey Peter." Steve smiled at him from across the table. "If any of this makes you uncomfrotable just let us know. We're all pretty open verbally and physcially around here but we don't want you to feel pressured to participate."

"So... You guys really... Fool around?" Peter looked to Wade who straightened up a bit.

"Ah. Yeah baby but don't worry. It only happens when there;s lots of booze involved. We don't just start fucking at random I promise."

Peter could see the sincerity in his mates eyes and feel the reassuring warmth he as sending through their link and smiled. "Good to know."

Wade grinned at Peter, loving how relaxed the omega was with his friends, his pack.

"Since we won't be having group sex today how about we go hit the shops?" Tony suggested and Peter nodded enthusiatically.

~~~

"Since when to pups need so much crap!" Tony and Peter were waiting for their alphas who had gone to put their shopping bags in the car and then the five of them were gonna get dinner. They'd spent the whole afternoon in and out of boutiques and department stores and Tony had begun to complain about hunger so he got them a reservation at a nearby Italian restaurant. Peter had spotted the baby store and asked to pop in to take a look.

"I'm sure not all of this stuff is necessary." Peter was looking through a clothing wrack full of tiny little baby clothes each outfit cuter then the last. He'd only just become pregnant and already he was so excited.

"Tch one big scam that's what this place is." Tony huffed and stepped over to a table stacked with onesies.

"Petey!" Wade jogged over to him followed by Bucky and Steve. "Find anything you wanna get for the pup?" Wade had a baseball cap on, and a scarf pulled up a bit high to hide his scars.

"I found this teddy bear." Peter held up an impossibly soft brown bear. "I had one like this when I was little."

"Aww. It's adorable." Wade cooed and took the bear from Peter snuggling it against his cheek. "We have to get this for the baby." He insisted and Peters eyes lit up with happiness.

They both turned when Tony suddenly marched up to Bucky and Steve the two alpha's blinking down at their omega who had and his arms full of baby clothes.

"I want a pup." He stated and turned heading for the cash register.

Their jaws dropped with identical looks of shock before they dashed after him.

Peter blinked startled and looked up at Wade questioningly. The taller man just shrugged with a grin and took Peters hand to follow his friends so they could purchase the bear and a pair of tiny red and blue socks he'd spotted upon entering the shop. Dinner was going to be interesting.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! All comments are welcome <3


	8. 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do hope you all enjoy this chapter. I was a little nervous writing it as it contains my first threesome (Bucky/Tony/Steve).

"Happy birthday Peter!"

Peter beamed at everyone as he leaned forward to blow out the candles on the massive birthday cake. Tony had insisted that they have a big bash for Peters 20th, he'd quickly grown fond of the younger omega and has taken him under his wing teaching him about science, and they'd also been bonding over a shared interest in learning everything they could about pregnancy and pups.

Tony had had a brief change of heart after watching a documentary on an omega who had birthed a litter of six, but then Steve had come home with a tiny shirt that said "My Daddy made me with Science + Love" and the genius once again melted.

All of their collective friends and family had gathered for the party. Gwen and Steve were getting on particularly well as they swapped recipes while MJ and Bucky teased them.

Aunt May was looking great. Wade had insisted helping them find a better doctor and covered the cost. The older Beta was currently speaking with Pepper Potts the CEO who ran Tony's company while he "Made the science." and Bruce Banner who Peter had embarrassed thoroughly at their first meeting by going total fanboy on the older man who was not used to being recognized let along fawned over like rock star.

Phil was a friendly enough Alpha though he was often on his phone whenever Peter saw him, but his omega Clint was a ball of energy even with a set of twins in his arms and a third pup on the way.

Natasha, Bruces alpha, was a little scary but Wade assured Peter that she would never harm and omega, especially one who was pregnant and after seeing her handle Clint's kids with such gentleness Peter relaxed around her. Last but not least, were Rhodey and Sam. The two intimidating alphas were quickly established as marshmallows, particularly Rhodey who Tony had wrapped around his finger.

"So Peter have you started to set up your nursery yet?" Clint asked. "I bet your nesting instincts are starting to kick in about now."

"Actually no. We don't really have a nursery." Peter admits. "Wade and I are looking for a bigger place but there doesn't seem to be a lot available right now."

"Why didn't you tell me you were looking?" Tony butted in a plate with cake and icrecream in hand. "You guys should just move into the tower. I have like five residential floors that are empty."

"Really?" Peter perked up at the idea. He loved the tower. Everything was so high tech and comfortable, not to mention FRIDAY was coolest ever.

"Generous offer Stark. Whats in it for you?" Wade asked wrapping an arm around Peter from behind.

"How dare you imply that my generosity has ulterior motives?!" Tony huffed giving Wade an offended look.

"He just wants to have his lab assist living closer. I can't tell you how many nights he's come to bed complaining that he doesn't get nearly as much work done when Peter isn't around." Bucky ignored the glare his omega flashed him and winked at Peter who smiled back.

"Could we live in the tower Wade?" Peter looked back up at his mate with hopeful eyes. "It would be nice to have others close by who could help with the pup."

"We can live wherever you want sweetheart." He didn't want to admit that he would feel a lot better knowing that Peter was in the most secure building in the city with Steve and Bucky nearby then if Peter was home alone especially with the pup on the way.

"Excellent. Why don't the two of you come by tomorrow and you can pick out which apartment you'd like.

"Thank you Tony. We really appreciate it." Peter smiled as Tony waved off the thanks. Tony was weird when it came to excepting gratitude like he never felt he deserved it, unless it came to one of his inventions then he practically demanded adulation.

After some dancing and karaoke. Peter was dragged over to a large table piled high with presents. He stared them for a long moment and started to sniffle, tears welling up in his big brown eyes.

"Baby whats wrong?" Wade pulling Peter against his chest gently.

"I-I've just... Never had a b-birthday party like this before... E-Everyone has b-been so nice!" Peter started to bawl burying his head into Wades chest the Alpha looking around slightly panicked. Peter wasn't the type to cry easily.

Clint came over and smiled reassuringly at Wade before the blonde began to rub Peters back in soothing circles, murmuring to the other omega. "It's okay Peter. we all get overwhelmed sometimes."

Peter peaked out at Clint and sniffled a few more times before straightening up. Clint offered him a tissue. "Thank you. I dunno what got into me." He murmured.

"Your pregnant cutie. Your gonna be doing a lot of crying over the next few months trust me on this, I promise that it's all worth it though."

Peter nodded slowly. He hadn't really experienced more then a little morning sickness so far. He rubbed a hand over his still flat stomach. Everyone was smiling at him encouragingly, blushing he smiling back and turns to the table of presents, picking one up.

Once the presents are unwrapped and thank yous had been said Wade stood up. "Okay there's one more gift to give tonight!" Wade grins and Peter bounces with excitement and rushes over to his messenger bag, pulling out an envelope from inside and moving over to his Aunt.

"Aunt May. Wade and I have something for you."

"For me? But it's your birthday sweetie." May looks confused as she takes the envelope and opens it up.

"I know but I figured since we were already having a party this would be the perfect time."

May pulled out the papers from inside the envelope and reads them over. Her eyes go wide. "Oh... Peter... " she brings a hand to her mouth her eyes getting misty.

"It was Wades idea." Peter beamed at his mate gesturing for him to come closer.

Wade did a bit hesitantly still wary of this sort of emotional display. He lets out a very undignified squeak of surprise when May suddenly pulls him into a tight hug. Clutching the deed to her old house in one hand.

Peter had told Wade how they'd had to sell the home Aunt May had shared with her husband Ben since they couldn't afford to stay there anymore, needing the money for hospital bills. Wade had gone and convinced the people who had bought it to sell it to him for tidy profit. They'd been a bit skeptical at first but Tony lent Wade his realtor and she was very helpful in sorting everything out.

MJ and Gwen are thrilled for May and offered to help her move back in and they start discussing the idea of giving the place a fresh coat of paint and fixing it up Tony jumped into that conversation declaring that he was an excellent decorator, it was apparently his fall back plan if the whole tech genius thing didn't pan out.

Peter snuggled into Wades arms. "You are the best alpha in the entire world."

"That must be why I get the best Omega in the world." Wade lowered his head to give Peter an Eskimo kiss, ignoring the teasing from their friends. Wade was a softy and he didn't care who knew it so long as Peter knew that he was loved.

~~~(Later at the tower)~~~

"That was a great party. We should have get together with everyone more often." Steve was storing leftovers from the party into the fridge While Bucky was starting a pot of coffee. Tony had parted ways with them as soon as they got back to the tower and was in the workshop.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Bucky asked.

"Sure. I'll make up some popcorn."

Just as the two alphas were settling in to watch a romantic comedy (it was Steve's turn to pick the movie), the elevator ding'd and suddenly the scent of omega in heat flooded the room.

"It's go time boys. This is not a drill!" Tony walked straight past the living room and down the hall towards their bedroom. Steve and Bucky glanced at each other and leapt up to chase after him, the popcorn bowl flipping and buttery goodness flew all over the place.

They'd only spent one heat with Tony and that was so they could leave claiming marks on him and Tony had been on birth control. When they reached the bedroom Tony was stripping beside the bed.

"Hurry it up. Pants off." He snapped impatiently, this was partly due to heat hormones and partly from nerves. His doctor assured him it wasn't to late for Tony to get pregnant at 36, but Tony wouldn't be convinced until there was a pup in his belly.

Steve and Bucky obediently began to strip both of them were already half hard from Tony's scent alone.

Tony climbed onto the bed. "Okay who's gonna go first?"

"As much as I'd love to knot you doll... " Bucky glances to Steve who blinks back at him. "Stevies the one who's dreamed of having his own pup for as long as I can remember." He smiles warmly at the blonde. "You should be the one to put a pup in our omega."

"Buck... are you sure? We could both knot him. I'll be happy regardless of who the biological dad is." Steve reaches his hand out to take Bucky's.

Bucky squeezed his hand back and grinned. "I'm sure babe." He steps closer dropping his voice to a low growl. "Watching you breed Tony full will pups will be more then enough for me."

Steve growled back and crashed his lips to Buckys in a fierce kiss. There's a brief struggle for dominance, tongues tangling and teeth biting at lips until a whine from the bed has them pulling apart.

Tony is laying on the bed, eyes glazed with lust as he watches the two alphas. He's stroking himself, already painfully hard.

"Our omega needs us." Steve turned and prowled towards the bed, Bucky by his side. Tony whined again as they climb onto the bed towards him. He knew he was safe with his alphas, but when the two of them loomed over him all hard muscles and even harder cocks it left him feeling vulnerable, and very aroused.

"Let me make sure he's ready for your knot." Bucky's voice was a husky purr as he ran a hand between Tony's legs. "Spread your legs nice and wide for me doll."

Tony did as he was told spreading for them. "Such a good boy isn't he Buck? so obedient when he's eager for our cocks." Steve runs his hand over Tony's stomach, admiring the genius's flushed skin.

"He is a good omega." Bucky agreed pushing a finger into Tony's opening which was already dripping with slick. "How do you think he stays so tight? Now matter how many times we stuff him full he remains so snug in here."

"I dunno. Maybe we'll have to ask Bruce about it the next time we see him." Tony is panting and rocking his hips against Bucky's fingers.

"Alpha's please!" his fingers gripped at the comforter.

"Please what baby?" Steve cooed nuzzling Tony's neck. The genius instantly tilted his head back submissively.

"I-I need more." Tony whined and it had his alphas shivering. They loved it when Tony begged and usually they had to work a lot harder to make it happen. God heats were the best.

"More what love? Come on baby use your words." Steve's hand moved up to start toying with one of Tony nipples and that had the omega keening loudly.

"I need your cocks! Please Alphas please! I need to be filled!" Tony's own cock was leaking precum everywhere, and his tunnel was squeezing Bucky's fingers as he wormed a second one into the smaller man.

Bucky groaned and took Tony's dick into his mouth starting to suck hungrily while Steve murmured into Tony's ear.

"Soon sweetheart. You'll have my knot real soon. We just gotta get you nice and stretched first. Get you ready for me." He nuzzles Tony's hair and switches to teasing Tony's other nipple.

Tony turns his head up so he can look Steve in the eyes. "Please Alpha. Want you inside me. Want you to put a pup in me." Steve shuddered. He'd wanted this for so long and now Tony was begging to be bred and Steve refused to disappoint.

Steve moved down and let out a growl. Bucky his mouth off Tony with wet pop and growled back. There was a moment of tension before the dark haired alpha backed off and let Steve grab Tony and roll the omega onto his stomach.

"I'm gonna fill you up Tony, and I'm not gonna stop until I've knocked you up." Steve thrust in  a lot more aggressively then he usually would and Tony cried out in a mixture of pleasure and pain. Bucky snarls at Steve in warning and the blonde stills and huffs back at his partner before starting to thrust again, this time with more control.

"Your doing so good doll." Bucky ran a hand through Tony's hair and kissed him, licking into the omega's mouth in a mimic of what Steve was doing to his hole. Tony returned the kiss hungrily.

Steve watched them and a rumble ran though his chest. His mates were both so perfect that Steve could hardly believe they were real. His knot began to swell and he grunted, holding Tony's hips and pushing firmly until he worked it past the tight ring of muscles and inside the omega.

Tony gasped into Bucky's mouth and the dark haired alpha growled in response, pulling back so he could watch the expression on his omega's face as Steve's knot swelled inside him. Tony's face was a mask of pure pleasure, kiss bruised lips forming a perfect little o while his eyes were half lidded and unfocused.

It only took a few more thrusts from Steve before Tony was crying out his release. The blonde alpha quickly followed him over the edge emptying deep into the quivering omega.

Bucky watched the two of them go slack. Steve's chest on Tony's back as he murmured sweet nothing. apologizing for being so rough and telling Tony how well he'd taken Steve's knot.

Tony hummed in response and locked eyes with Bucky. "Come here Buck." He licks his lips suggestively. "Steve will be occupied for a bit back there but I can still suck on your tasty dick."

Bucky grinned. There was the Tony he was used to, the haze of heat receding for a bit and he was more then happily to oblige. Shifting forward on his knees, he offers Tony his cock, After that show he was not going to last long at all.

Tony took Bucky into his mouth and started to suck lazily, working his tongue over the glands in the way Bucky loves.

"You like being filled from both ends don't you baby?" Steve nuzzled Tony's shoulder as he spoke. "So sexy love. All for us."

Bucky hums is agreement. "Yes all ours honey." He pushes his cock a little deeper into Tony's hot mouth and the omega starts to suck more firmly. Tony loved when his alpha's fawned over him like this, especially after a good fuck. They always made sure he knew how much they adored him.

Tony brings Bucky to release with ease and drinks the slightly salty cum. Once Bucky has caught his breach the three of them shift on the bed so that Steve and Tony are laying on their side and then Bucky lays chest to chest with Tony.

This was Tony's favorite cuddle position. Warm and safe in between his alphas, surrounded by their scents. It had really been the only way he could sleep through the night after Afghanistan when his PTSD had been at it's worst. Now they just did it to reaffirm their bonds.

"Love you Steve, love you Bucky." Tony always made sure to tell them both that he loved them just as they made sure to say it to Tony and each other. Tony may have come into the relationship much later in their lives but the two alpha's knew that they would be lost without the brunette and they wanted him to know that. This, the three of them together, was perfect and soon, with any luck, they'd have a pup, and their little family would be filled with even more love. The three fell into a contented doze, they needed to rest up. This was only the beginning of Tony's heat after all.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Let me know how I did! Comments make me very happy <3


	9. 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Thank you to everyone who left comments and kudos! Hope you enjoy this chapter, sorry it's such a short one.

"A little higher... Now a littler lower... Too low"

Peter sat in a squashy armchair that rocked smoothly, a big bowl of ice cream in his hands as he instructs Wade on the construction of the nursery. He was now 6 months pregnant and his belly was getting rounder every day.

"Petey honey, tell me again why you didn't want to let the decorators take care of putting the nursery together?" Wade's arms were stretched high holding up a large framed picture of the periodic table of elements that has been made all cute for the baby, a gift from Tony.

"I told you. I want to do be aprt of putting the nursery together. This is going to be the room where our pup sleeps." Peter explained as he moved his spoon around in the ice cream wanting to get a good amount of hot fudge with his next bite.

"But you could have been involved with the decorators. I mean your just telling me were to put everything. You could have done that with the professionals." Wade pointed out lowering the picture and reaching for the drill and a screw.

"Don't you want to be apart of setting up the pups room?" Peter looked up from his frozen treat to pout at his mate.

"Of course I do baby boy but I thought I already had when we spent four hours last week looking at paint swatches and fabric samples."

"Oh you think you can just put in a couple hours each week and your job is done?" Peter demanded there was something in his tone that made the alpha pause.

Wade sets the drill down and turns walking over to Peter, he kneels in front of him resting a hand on his knee. "Whats wrong Peter?"

"My mate doesn't want to participate in the preparations for our child." Peter scowled down at him.

"I know you better then that baby boy. you only get catty like this when somethings bothering you. Come on honey. tell Daddy whats wrong."

"... Do... Do you still find me attractive?" Peter bit his lip looking down into his half melted bowl of ice cream.

"What?! Peter that's the silliest thing I've ever heard." Wade reaches forward to take the bowl of ice cream and sets it off to the side so he can lean in closer. "You are the most gorgeous, sexiest creature to ever grace this planet."

"Then how come we havent had sex in the past month!?" Peters mixture of insecurity and frustration bursts out as he glares at Wade with accusing hazel eyes.

"..." Wade looks to the side nervously his fingers twitching lightly against Peters legs.

"I knew it! Your not attracted to me anymore because I'm fat and I cry all the time! Just admit it!" Peter tries to shove Wade away but it's like trying to shove a brick wall.

"No! thats not it at all Peter! look." Wade reaches up to cup Peters face between strong hands. "I am very much attracted to you. Petey you literally drive me crazy with how sexy you are." One hand drops from Peters face to rest on his baby bump. "I was never into the peggers kink until I saw you sauntering around all fertile and glowy. Seriously I can't tell you how many times I've had to run off to the powder room to take care of a mid afternoon boner because you were looking all fuckable. I mean for crying out loud your MILF!" He waggles his nonexistant eyebrows making Peter blush.

"Then... Why haven't you... Y'know? fucked me." Peter demanded.

Wade sighs sitting back and looking embarrassed, a very rare expression for the merc. "I... I'm afraid I'll hurt the pup... I mean come on! Our sex can get pretty damn acrobatic and your not as sturdy as you usually are and would this count as a threesome? because I got no problem with that but not with like an unborn infant and what if my swimmers get in their and knock up the baby! I've read the tabloids about those Russian nesting doll situations! And my moral compass may not always work but even I find that seriously off putting." Wades rambling came to a stop when Peter burst out laughing and the mercenary pouted. He didn't like being laughed at at least not when he wasn't trying to be funny.

"Oh honey." Peter smiles leaning forward to kiss Wade. "While yes we can't be as... Creative in bed as we used to be, you can't hurt the pup. Tt's nestled in their nice and snug, and you can't impregnate a them either I promise you that, but if it makes you feel better we can use a condom."

"So... What your saying is... It's perfectly safe for us to have sex while your pregnant?" Wade scooted a bit closer looking hopeful. Trusting Peter's knoweledge and judgement in such thing explicitly.

"Yes Wade. It is perfectly safe for us to have sex." Peter rolled his eyes giving the man an exasperated smile.

"Alright then." without another word Wade scooped Peter up out of the comfy rocker and into his arms and turns to carry him out of the nursery and to their bedroom. Peter squirming with anticipation of whats to come.

 

~~~

  
"You seem like your in a good mood Wilson." Fury was standing across the table covered in blueprints.

"I had amazing sex last night and today we're finally gonna put that scumbag Francis away for good. Whats not to be happy about?" Wade was gearing up along side Bucky and Steve and the rest of the team that was going to be raiding Francis's auction house.

"TMI Wilson."

"Y'know cyclops you could really benifit from a tumble in the sheets. I know some great hookers from my single days I could set you up with. What yours type?"

"You ever hear of friendly fire Wilson?" Fury's one eye glared at Wade and the merc grinned back.

"You know you love me."

Fury turned away and started barking out orders.

~~~

"What do you mean you didn't apprehend Ajax?" Fury was glaring at the alpha in front of him who shifted nervously.

"His office was  empty. It looks like he cleared out of here recently sir." The alpha reported.

"Are you suggesting that he was tipped off?" Fury's voice was dengerously low.

"Just telling you what we found sir."

Fury turned and stalked away."Wilson!"

"Yes captian!" Wade gave Fury a mock salute as he moved over to him.

"It looks like someone tipped of Ajax. If we have a mole then he probably knows that your working for me. Where's your omega?"

Wade mottled skin turned pale and he immediately reached for his cell phone. Bringing up Peters contact he hits the call button with more force then is necessary. It went straight to voice mail.

~~~

"He really thought he could impregnate the pup?" Loki, Peters friend from prenatal yoga, was looking amused from across the cafe table.

"His knowledge of children and pregnancy isn't really all that extensive." Peter took a bite of his parfait.

"When I got pregnant Thor went out and bought every book on pregnancy and child rearing he could find. I swear it was like he wanted to get a Ph'd in pediatrics." Loki sipped his tea. "Alphas can be so amusing."

Peter had met Thor a few time, the giant of an man was the head of the cities most successful private security firm. He was pretty intimidating until you got to know him and realized he was a big squishy marshmallow like the rest of the alphas in Peters growing circle of friends.

"You should bring Thor along to the baby shower. The Alphas are gonna be having a paintball match downstairs so they don't get in the way of the party. Tony won't tell me what he's got planned but I have a feeling it's gonna be a pretty fun time." Peter had tried to dissuade Tony from going overboard but the genius insisted as he usually did. He lived for parties and being pregnant did not seem to be slowing him down, although now they involved a lot less booze.

"That sounds wonderful. I'm sure Thor would enjoy running around and shooting people with paint." Loki reached into his bag and drew out his wallet. It was his turn to pay for their post Yoga treat. "We will be there on saturday, one o'clock yes?"

"Yep!" Once the bill was paid the two omega's stood up and hugged. Loki heading towards his parked car while Peter stepped towards the curb to hail a cab. Before he could raise his hand the Van parked nearby suddenly flung open and two men in dark clothes jumped out grabbing Peter. He tried to scream but a hand was quickly shoved over his mouth and he was dragged into the van, the last thing he heard before the door slammed shut was Loki shouting for help.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Sorry for the cliffhanger. I promise I'll get chapter 10 up as soon as I can :). All comments are welcome!


	10. 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took a little longer to write then I anticipated and it's a bit shorter then I wanted but I'm finally satisfied with it. Hope you enjoy!

Wade was pissed. Wade was terrified. Wade was homicidal.

The merc paced back and forth in the towers common room. He wanted to be out in the city searching for his pregnant mate but he'd been manhandled by Bucky and Steve back to the tower, they insisted that he should be waiting for SHIELD to get back to them before running off half cocked.

The bell to the elevator dinged and Wade whirled around to spot Loki, Peters yoga buddy, stepping off the elevator followed by a very tall blonde alpha.

"What happened?" Wades voice was a low growl as he approached the dark haired omega, the blonde behind him snarled wrapping powerful arms protectively around Loki.

"Easy Thor." Loki said in a soothing voice before meeting Wades eyes. "I was heading to my car after Peter and I finished at our usual cafe, I heard a scuffle. When I turned around I saw Peter being dragged into a van that quickly disappeared. I managed to get a picture of the vehicle and it's licence plate which I immediately sent to Thor."

Loki held out his phone to Wade to show him the pictures. Wade snatched it up to look it over before his eyes snapped up to the blonde. "And what the hell can you do?"

Thor scowled at Wade. "I run a security firm."

"Asgaurd Security." Tony suddenly entered the room flanked by Bucky and Steve. Tony was now five months pregnant, his baby bump obvious under his faded band t-shirt. "Tony Stark." He held out his hand. "We spoke on the phone."

Thor instantly shook the omega's hand. "Pleasure to meet you. Though I wish it were under better circumstances."

Wade turned and went back to his pacing.

"I have to say after getting access to your resources that I am very impressed." Tony continued. "Should this all end well I'm sure the two of us could do business in the future."

"I have my best on this. I have no doubt that they will locate young Peter." Thor assured.

"Alive?" Everyone turned to look at Wade who was standing on the other side of the room. "Will they locate him before Francis has tortured and gutted him and dumped him in the Hudson?" The alpha knew the sort of things Francis was capable of and he was honestly surprised he hadn't gotten a box full of Peters severed fingers yet.

"... I wish I could make that assurance." Thor said his tone serious. "All I can promise is that my team and I will do everything we can to find your mate."

Wade grunted and nodded, then went back to pacing, imagining what he'd do to Francis when he got his hands on the slimy bastard and praying that Peter and their pup could hold on till he found them.

~~~

Peter woke slowly. His head felt foggy. He remebered a damp cloth going over his mouth and nose and then darkness.

"Good morning Peter." A familiar accented voice sent an icy chill running through his body. He tried to sit up but found that he was strapped down to a cold metal table.

Francis. Peter whimpered. He had the sickening sense of deja vu as the alpha loomed over him.

"You're looking well. Wilson must take very good care of you." Francis ran cold fingers over Peters exposed abdomen which had Peter shuddering as he realized he was completely naked.

"I always knew that he couldn't be trusted... But that he was working for SHIELD? Well that I did not see coming... You know he's not usually a team player, so to find out he was one of Fury's lap dogs... Well... That was most disappointing." Francis continued to stroke his hand over Peters swollen stomach. "Motherhood suits you." Francis murmured, his eyes running over the omega's body and it made Peters skin crawl.

"W-What are you going t-to do to me?" Peter tried to keep his voice steady but he knew he wasn't likely to get out of this situation unscathed.

Francis smiled cruelly. "Now that is the million dollar question isn't it?" He stepped back and reached for something that Peter couldn't see. When he turned back he was holding a vicious looking knife. "Maybe I'll start by cutting that bastards pup from your belly and mailing it to Wilson in a box."

Peter's eyes went wide and he whimpered. "Please don't hurt my pup!" Peter tugged at his restraints. "Please I'll do anything you want!" Tears were welling up in the omega's big brown eyes.

"Hmm... I suppose I could use you to recoup the financial losses I suffered thanks to your alpha and his friends... There's quite a few out there who have taste pregnant omegas... And then of course the price I could get for your pup. People will pay top dollar for newborns." Francis teased the cold metal over Peters stomach thoughtfully. "But then I wouldn't be able to torture your mate and really." He smiled again in that way that had Peter shuddering. "That is worth quite a hefty sum to me."

Peter took a deep breath. "It would hurt him more to know that you have us." He met Francis's eyes. "Knowing that... You can touch me when he can't... He's a very jealous guy."

Francis hummed. "Yes well... As pretty as you are you aren't really my type... Though I suppose any alpha will do won't they..." Francis hummed to himself then set the knife down. Peter let out a quite breath of relief.

He watched as Francis left the room and tried tugging at his restraints. He was bound tightly. A few minutes passed before the door opened again. Peter craned his neck to look and his eyes landed on Rumlow. The alpha who had originally kidnapped him off the streets and sold him to Francis. There was a dark look in the alpha's eyes as they ran up and down Peters prone form.

"Hey there cutie." The door shut with an ominous click.

~~~

Three days.

It had been three days since Peter had been taken and there was no word. No ransom demands. No taunts or calls from Francis to torture him. Wade was practically climbing the walls, sick with fury and fear.

He hadn't slept or eaten, there were heavy bags under his eyes and his knuckles were raw and bloody from punching numerous walls until Steve had dragged the alpha down to the gym and set him loose on his supply of punching bags.

Wade was contemplating going back down to the gym and working out some more. Maybe he could work out until he collapsed and he wouldn't need to think for a couple hours.

The scent of pregnant omega caught his attention and he turned to find Clint approaching him with a smoothie in hand. He settled onto Wade lap and held the straw up to the alpha's mouth. "Drink." He demanded.

Wade scowled at him but the warm weight on his lap was grounding him and the soothing scent of omega was lulling his frayed nerves, a tiny bit of tension left his shoulders as he obeyed taking a sip. Strawberry banana, he could also detect the slight tinge of protein powder, his stomach rumbled and he continued to drink his eyes falling closed.

"That a boy." Clint soothed. Wade had never seen this side of the blonde omega before. He was usually an energetic little shit. Though Wade supposed he'd have to be good at taking care of people considering he looked after his alpha and a set of twins. Clint hummed softly and rested his hand on back of Wades neck massaging gently. When Wade had finished the smoothie he turned to set the empty glass on the coffee table.

"Thanks Clint." Wade murmured as he started to drift off. Clint didn't say anything just kept massaging the nape of Wade neck and giving off comforting pheramones until the alpha was asleep.

That's how Phil found them when he came to check on Clint. Phil smiled and brought over a blanket to drape over Clint's legs. The two shared a loving look before Phil left to continue the search for Peter. They all knew that if they didn't find the omega soon Wade was going to loose it and do something reckless. For Peters sake they would do all they could to help the alpha through this.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed! All comments are welcome <3


	11. 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Voices were talking nearby. Wade huffed and wrapped his arms tighter around the warm body in his arms. Peter... No. That was was not Peter's scent.

Wade opened his eyes to find Clint was still sitting with him. There was a blanket that hadn't been there before draped over their legs.

"How are you feeling?" Clint asked, his voice soft.

"... Better." Wade admitted. "What's going on?" Wade looked over to the group that was gathered near the elevator, Tony, Steve, Natasha, Phil, and Thor.

"One of Thors guys thinks he may have found something. He's on his way up. We were gonna wake you if anything sounded promising."

Wade grunted. He knew he needed sleep but it felt wrong to rest while Peter was out there scared and alone.

Clint gets up off the alphas lap and starts to fold up the blanket while Wade gets up and stretches before shaking away the last remnants of sleep and approaches the group, as he does the elevator door opens and tall dark skinned man enters.

"Heimdall. What have you go for us?" Thor asked the new alpha.

"One of my contacts spotted this man." Heimdall held up a smart phone to show them a picture of Rumblow. "Driving a van matching the vehicle we're looking for picking up Ice cream and prenatal vitamins at a drugstore. He followed the guy to a warehouse down at the harbor. My guy is keeping an eye on him now." Heimdall gives them the exact address.

Wade immediatly moves towards the elevator the others joining him.

Tony wants to follow but knows that he can't, wrapping his arms around his stomach. "Call me the moment you find Peter."

Steve nods, all of them look determined as the elevator doors close.

~~~

Rumlow entered the warehouse he was hiding out in and dumped a grocery bag onto the mattress beside Peter. "Eat." The alpha turned away to move over to a cluttered table and set a second bag down.

Peter watched the man warily and shifted to grab the bag, the chain that connected his ankle to the floor clinked as he moved. He peered into the bag and found Ice cream, donuts, Gatorade, and prenatal vitamins. He sighed and reached for the Gatorade twisting the top off and taking a long sip. The last three days had not been what he'd expected when he'd woken up in Francis's clutches once more.

~~~ Flashback ~~~

"Hey there cutie." The door shut with an ominous click.

Peter clenched his eyes shut. He could do this. He would do anything if it meant keeping his pup alive. He could hear Rumlow getting closer, then he felt hands on him and tensed.

"Calm down kid." Rumlow growled as he undid the bindings holding Peter to the table. Peters eyes flew open as Rumlow started to help him up. The alpha reached back behind him and pulled some folded clothes out from where they'd been hidden between his back and his jacket. "Put these on."

Peter snatched them up and ignored the pins in needles in his legs as he scrambled to get dressed. A mixture of confusion and relief rushing through him. "What ar-?"

"Look don't get too excited. I'm not a secret good guy who's come to rescue you. My cash flow has suddenly been cut off and Ajax hardly the guy one wants to associated with right now. I figure I'll cut my losses with him and use you to get some fast cash by ransoming you back to your alpha. If you behave and provided he pays up then you'll back home in no time."

Peter didn't trust Rumlow at all but he would definitely take him over Francis any day of the week. The alpha snuck them out of the building which Francis hadn't had time to wire with security camera's yet and into Rumlows waiting van which had shiny new plates on it and they were driving away.

~~~ Present ~~~

Rumlow had been prepping his escape from the country for the past couple of days and was now ready to make the ransom call to Wade. He glanced towards Peter. "Hey. How much do you think he'd pay for you?" He smirks knowing that between Wilson and Stark he'd be able to get at least a few million. The tricky part would be getting away.

Peter frowned at him and took a big bite out of a powdered donut. Rumlow just chuckled and picked up the burn phone he'd picked up and checked that he had his keys. He'd go across town to make the call. The sound of a car pulling up got his attention. Standing he grabbed a hand gun and moves over to the warehouse door. He before he could peek out the window the air was suddenly loud with gunfire and Peter clapped his hands over his ears eyes wide with horror as Rumlow falls to the ground blood starting to pool around his body.

The door now full of holes slides to the side to reveal Francis looking quite bored, behind him was the burly female alpha that Peter had met at the auction house. She was holding some sort of assault rifle.

"Oh good. You didn't hit the omega." Francis drawled. He took a step forward and Peter could feel his blood running cold. Suddenly the sound of tires squealing can be heard. Francis and the woman whip around and he could hear shouting. The two vanish from the doorway and more gun fire could be heard.

Peter was shaking, it felt like his heart was trying to pound out of his chest. He clenched his eyes shut and curled himself around his stomach protectively, fighting back the urge cry. Suddenly everything was quite. Peter refused to look up even as the sound of footsteps running towards him.

"Peter!"

Peter jerked up eyes wide. "Wade?" His Alpha rushed forward. Peter let out a sob of relief as Wade dropped down to his knees onto the mattress and pulled Peter up into his arms hugging him close.

"Oh baby boy I'm so sorry." Wades hands shook as one gripped at the back of Peters shirt the other running through Peters soft hair.

"I-It's okay. Your here, everything's okay now." Peter buried his nose against Wades neck and winced when the alphas scent was tainted by the reek of blood. He pulls back and realizes his shirt is wet with it. "Wade! You've been shot!" Peter stared in horror at the bullet wound in his mates shoulder.

"Just a scratch baby." Wade kisses Peter's forhead. "Come on. Lets get the fuck out of here."

Steve and Bucky enter the warehouse and help Wade find the key to the cuff around Peters ankle, they find it on a surprisingly still alive Rumlow. Soon the omega is free and being carried by Wade out to the waiting SUV. Peter looked down and spotted the body of Francis, a bullet hole in his forehead. Peter relaxes and closed his eyes.

~~~

"My poor alpha." Peter cooed as he sat in Wade's lap back at the tower, fussing over Wades freshly bandaged shoulder. Wade grinned enjoying the attention, unwilling to let Peter out of his arms.

Loki came over with a tray of drinks offering them to Peter, Wade, and Thor who had also taken a bullet in the scuffle at the warehouse. "It must be nice to have omega that is so concerned for their mate." Thor comments.

"You were the one foolish enough to get shot. I'm not going to reward you for incompetence" Loki told him. Thor just grinned accepting the drink.

"Thank you both." Peter piped up. "For helping find me."

"We were happy to help." Loki assured him warmly.

"Aye. Should you ever need help you can call upon us." Thor agreed sipping his drink.

"Well your definitely good at what you do." Tony said approaching. "We should discuss doing business." He sipped from his own glass.

Peter sighed happily snuggling into Wades arms and rested his head on the alpha shoulder as he listened to everyone talking and laughing feeling at ease now that Peter was back safe and sound.

"Tired honey?" Wade murmured against Peters hair.

"Hmmm." Was the only response he got. Wade stood up ignoring the pain in his shoulder as he nodded goodbye to everyone and headed for the elevator. Once on their floor he took Peter to the master bedroom and kicked off his boots. Peter whined softly when Wade set him down but then relaxed when he laid down and pulled him close again.

"Love you Wade." Peter sighed happily tucking his head under Wades chin.

"Love you to Peter." Wades hand rubbed gentle circles over the omega's back. After three days of hell, he could finally breath again. Peter was and their pup were safe and he would never let anything happen to them again.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Peter is back with Wade! Next chapter. The pup will arrive! All comments are welcome <3 Also sorry if the action scene was a bit lacking, I'm terrible at that sort of thing.


	12. 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I've been looking forward to writing this chapter since I started working on this story. I hope you all enjoy!

"Oh Clint he's beautiful." Peter coo's sitting and holding baby Lucas. The pup yawned and blinked bleary eyes up at Peter who rocked him gently.

"Wait till he starts screaming then tell me he's beautiful." Clint grinned. He was relaxing in Phil's arms while auntie Natasha and uncle Bruce were playing with the twins in the playroom to give everyone a chance to fuss over the new baby.

"At least there's only one this time." Tony commented from his spot on the opposite couch where Steve was massaging the omega's feet. Bucky was getting drinks for everyone while Wade stood behind Peter, peering down at the pup curiously.

"Want to hold him Wade?" Clint asked.

"Oh no that's okay. He looks comfortable where he is." Wade took a step back.

"Wade your gonna have to learn how to hold a pup some time. You are gonna be a dad in another month or so." Steve pointed out as he worked on Tony's tender ankles.

"I just figured Peter would be doing most of the holding and I'd help out when the kid's ready to start karate lessons

"Oh no. You are not leaving me to do all the baby stuff." Peter informed his mate. "Come sit down."

Wade hesitated looking like he might bolt before slowly inching his way around to the front of the couch to sit next to Peter. The omega smiles and gently rests the pup in Wades muscular arms and shows him how to support his tiny head. Lucas fusses for a moment and Wade tenses.

"Relax. Your fine." Peter soothed.

"You've taken on terrorists and drug cartels, how are you so scared of a baby?" Bucky teased moving over with a tray of ice tea.

"Pups are just... So fragile." Wade frowned down at the pup. "What if I'm no good at this dad thing? I didn't exactly have the best one when I was a kid."

Peter rested his hand on Wades shoulder and smiled warmly when his mate looked at him. "I know your going to be the best dad ever, there's going to be bumps along the way but we'll figure this out together and we have everyone else to. We won't be alone."

Wade looked around as the others voiced their agreement and he relaxed smiling. "I guess... I'm still getting used to this big family thing."

"We got your back Wade." Bucky grinned. "This will be way easier then Siberia."

"I dunno about that Buck." Steve chimed in. "But it will be a lot more fun."

"Says the guy who doesn't have to give birth." Tony complained. "This pup is killing my back." He complained giving Bucky a pointed look. Bucky grinned and shifted to start rubbing the omega's back. Tony giving a hum of approval.

The sound of little feet could be heard as the twins came rushing in darting to stand in front of Clint and both started to make gestures with their hand which Clint responded back in ASL. Bruce and Natasha followed the two grinning.

"Time for lunch." Phil explained to those who didn't know sign language. Neither of the girls had any hearing loss but Clint was mostly deaf and used a combination of hearing aids and lip reading so few realized it, the twins took to it like fish to water after watching their parents communicating.

After a bit of discussion everyone decided that Thai food was a fabulous idea and ordered in.

~~~

"Thor! Stop pacing! Your making everyone even more anxious." Tony complained from his spot between Steve and Bucky on the couch in the waiting room of the maternity ward. Loki had gone into labor early that morning and Thors fussing had resulted in Loki tossing him out of the room where he was waiting to finish dilating.

"I should be at his side! What if he needs me? What if something happens to him!?" Thor whined pathetically.

"If he needs you one of the nurses will come and get you. He's right down the hall." Steve soothed.

Thor huffed and started to pace again. He whipped around when someone entered the room but scowled when it was just Jarvis, Tony's personal assistant. The slender omega shrank back from the alpha's clear displeasure his arms laden with shopping bags and a laptop case over one shoulder.

Heimdall stood and smacked Thor's shoulder giving him a disapproving look before moving over to assist the omega his face gentling. "Ignore him."

The two locked eyes for a few long moments before Jarvis nodded. "Thank you." He turns and clears his throat. "Sir, I fetched the food you requested." He presented the bags of snacks and drinks.

"Jarvis you are the best!" Tony beamed at the omega who gave him a fond smile in return. Everyone knew Jarvis voice. Tony had him on speaker phone so often, yet the man rarely made an appearance so it was easy to forget that he was a real person and not just a sexy accented voice.

"Thank you sir." Once everyone was settled with their food Jarvis sat down with his laptop having some things for Tony to go over. Heimdall sits beside him and keeps a ever watchful eye on Thor but also glancing at the dark haired omega.

Time continued to pass and Peter shifted a bit. "Wade... I feel a bit off. I think I'm gonna go for a walk."

"Are you okay?" Wade stood up look concerned.

"Just a bit restless I think." Peter smiled reassuringly as he stood but then he paused swaying a bit. "Uh." He looks down as Wade moves to steady him. "I think I just wet myself." Peters sweats were turning dark with moisture and a puddle was beginning to form at his feet.

"I don't think thats pee baby boy. I think your water just broke." There was an edge of worry to Wades voice. The pup wasn't due for two more weeks.

  
A brief panic sweeps through the room but Jarvis calmly gets up to fetch a nurse and Peter is soon rushed off down the hall with Wade at his side, looking like he might faint at any moment.

~~~

"Okay Peter the baby is crowning. I need another push now." Peter was gritting his teeth, his nails digging into Wades arm as he did his best to follow the doctors instructions.

"You can do this Peter." Wade told him, sounding far more confident then he felt. "You are doing so great love." He kissed the omega's sweaty temple.

Peter huffed and began to push.

"We have the head. Okay one more push and we're done here. Can you do that for me Peter?" The doctor's hand was carefully craddling the pups head in his palm.

Peter whimpered but grit his teeth and pushed again. He felt as the pup suddenly slid out and the intense pain is gone, he slumps back against the pillows panting.

"You did it sweetheart." Wade praised, his eyes leaving Peter to go to the Doctor, as his gaze lands on the pup a loud wail splits the air and he grins. His pup had a healthy set of lungs.

  
"Congratulation. You have a beautiful boy." The doctor said as the nurse assisted with preparing the umbilical cord to be cut and offered Wade the surgical scissors. Wade moved away from Peter his eyes locked on the pup. He had brown hair and was all wrinkly pink skin, even covered in vernix and fluids, eyes scrunched up and wailing, he was the most beautiful thing Wade had ever seen.

Once the cord was cut the baby was placed on Peters bare chest and a clean towel draped over him to keep off the chill from wet skin. The first few minutes between omega and pup was very important in establishing a bond. Wade sat on the edge of the bed. He didn't know what he'd done to deserve this but his chest swelled with pride and happiness as he watched over his family.

~~~

It was early evening when the entire group was crowded into Peters room. Loki was in a wheel chair sitting beside Peters bed his pup swaddled in his arms. Also a boy.

"I can't beleive they were born on the same day." Peter smiles at his son who was sleeping peacefully in May's arms.

"Their destinies must be intertwined." Thor declares, his usual booming voice a soft purr as his hands rest on Loki's shoulders.

"What are their names?" Steve asked leaning over to get a better look at the pups, smiling brightly.

Loki spoke up. "This is Aric Thorson." He announced proudly.

"That is a badass name." Clint says grinning.

"Aye. He will be a warrior." Thor nods as Loki rolls his eyes.

"Don't worry little one." He tells the pup. "I won't let him turn you into a mindless brute." The pup yawns in response and the room filled with "aw's"

"How about yours Peter?" Tony asks grinning.

"His name is Ben. Benjamin Wilson." Peter smiles at his aunt.

"Oh Peter." May's eyes well up with happy tears. "He would be so proud of you."

"I hope so." Peter relaxes back looking tired but very happy.

Everyone clears out after a bit. Tony and Clint both taking lots of pictures before being dragged out so that the new parents can get some rest.

Wade tucks Ben into his basinet beside Peters hospital bed and then moves to sit beside the omega.

"How are you feeling?" Wade runs his fingers gently through Peters brown curls.

"Happy." Peter snaggles into Wades side.

"I love you." Wade drops his head to give Peter a tender kiss. "Sleep." He murmurs. "I'll watch over you both."

Peter hums and snuggles down into the soft blankets falling asleep within moments. Wade feels a wave of contentment wash over him and basks in the feeling. He closed is eyes, wondering what the future will hold and smiles, knowing that whatever happens he'll have Peter at his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed the birth of the pups. I haven't decided on their secondary genders yet. Though I'm thinking little Ben might be an omega. All comments are welcome!
> 
> Side note. What o you guys think of Heimdall/Jarvis? I know it's totally random but Heimdall sees everything and Jarvis sees everything... It's just something that popped into my head and got stuck there so I thought I'd toss it in there as background thing.


	13. 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a fun chapter to write. I hope you all enjoy!

"Straight. Read 'em and weep boys." Wade laid out his hand and Thor huffed.

Wade, Thor, Steve, Bucky, and Phil were all sitting around a poker table playing cards. Wade, Thor, and Phil were all wearing baby carriers with their pups on their chest facing towards the table. They were on pup duty while the omega's took the afternoon to relax at the spa.

"That's the third hand in a row you've won Wilson." Bucky eye'd him. "Are you cheating?"

"I would never! I just have my good luck charm." Wade coo'd at Ben who blinked big blue eyes while nursing on his pacifier. Ben was now a month old and his sweet pup scent had changed to include the warmth of young omega.

Thor started to shuffle the cards and Aric, who was in the top percentile for height and weight for his age was already a bit bigger then Ben and had presented as an alpha much to Thor's delight. The pup clearly took after Thor in appearance but his eyes had gone from newborn blue to bright green just like Loki's.

"Have they started sleeping through the night?" Phil asked. Two month old Lucas as waving around a little rattle, his dirty blonde hair sticking up in tufts on top of his head. He had also presented as an alpha.

"Aric is a very good sleeper." Thor boasts proudly. "Which is good. Loki gets quite cranky when he's woken up. So I do most of the night time feedings."

"Peter and I take turns." Wade admits. "But Benny is a good little sleeper to. Aren't you angel?" Wade kisses the top of his pups head and Ben gurgles in response kicking his little feet.

"You guys are so whipped." Bucky reaches for the pretzels. "And Steve is gonna be just as bad if not worse when our pup gets here."

"Damn straight." Steve says without a hint of hesitation or embarrassment. "I'm gonna spoil that pup rotten."

Bucky groans. "We already have a spoiled omega. Do we really want a spoiled pup?"

"You know your going to spoil them to." Steve leaned over to kiss Bucky. "Why fight it?"

"Because I want our pup to be tough enough to look after themselves by the time they grow up."

Steve frowned at the idea of his pup who wasn't even born yet becoming an adult and shook that image away. "They're gonna be part Tony. They will definitely be tough."

"Hmmm I suppose that's true."

The alpha's began placing their bets when Bucky's cell starts to buzz. He digs it out of his pocket answering it. "Hey Peter. Whats up?"

Wade tilted his head at his mates name. Why was Peter calling Bucky? Was his phone not working. He started to pat at his pockets to search for his own phone when he heard Bucky make a distressed whine and jump to his feet. His chair fell back clattering on the ground.

"Tony's at the hospital. Something wrong." Bucky gripped his cell hard. "We're on our way Peter. Let us know if anything changes." He hangs up and looks to Steve who has gone very pale his eyes wide. "We have to go now."

Steve nodded and rushed to get his car keys.

"Neither of you should be driving." Phil says.

"Happy isn't here. He's got the day off and I'm not waiting for a cab." Steve growls in response.

"I'll drive you." Phil begins to undoe the straps of his baby carrier. "Wade will you and Thor watch Lucas for me?"

"Sure thing." Wade took the little alpha into his arms holding him next to Ben.

Phil took the keys from Steve who hesitated for only a moment for nodding. Bucky held Steves hand as the three got onto the elevator. Thor was on his own phone, calling Loki to see if he could get anymore information as the elevator doors closed. The scent of distressed alpha had the pups fussing anxiously.

"It's okay guys." Wade soothed. "Everythings gonna be okay." Wade pressed his nose against the top of Ben's head breathing in the pups scent. Everything had to be okay.

~~~

Peter sat anxiously between Loki and Clint, Loki was on the phone letting Thor know what was going on. They'd been at the spa getting ready for pedicures when Tony suddenly doubled over in pain. The white of his robe turning red with blood.

An abulance was there within ten minutes and Peter rode along while Clint and Loki followed in the car. Once they arrived at the hospital a terrified Tony was rushed away and the three omega's were left in a waiting room. That's when Peter remembered to call Bucky and Steve to let them know what had happened and which hospital they'd brought Tony to.

Twenty minutes later they heard yelling. Clint stood and exited the waiting area spotting Steve, Bucky and Phil.

"Where is my mate?!" Steve was snarling at the nurse while Bucky and Phil held him back. The nurse, an older beta, stayed perfectly calm.

"The doctor will be out momentarily to inform you of your mates condition. If you like you can wait in the waiting area just over there.

"Come Steve." Bucky's voice was tense. "This isn't something you can punch your way through. We need to stay calm for Tony and the pup."

Just as they were approaching the waiting area a familiar voice called out to them. "Steve, Bucky!" They turned and saw Dr Helen Cho approaching them.

"Helen." Steve let out a breath of releif. "Where is Tony? Have you seen him?"

"I have." The lovely beta stopped before them and gestured them into the waiting room fully. "Tony is going to be just fine. He suffered from Placenta abruption which means the placenta tore away from the uteran lining. This can be quite painful and put the fetus at risk but both Tony and the pup are stable and we are preparing an emergency cesarean to ensure that the both of them remain so."

Steve whined in distress.

"But they'll be okay?" Bucky asked.

Dr Cho gave them a reassuring smile. "There are no garuntees but I am quite confident that Tony and the little one will be just fine. We're about to start the c-section and it shouldn't take more then ten minutes or so. I'll come and let you know once it's over how things went and when you can see Tony and the pup."

"Thank you Helen. I know you'll take care of them." Steve gave her a shaky smile.

Dr Cho nodded and left the room. Once she was gone the omega's all moves around Steve and Bucky wanting to give them comfort. Steve curled himself around Loki and Peter while Clint was wrapped up tightly in Bucky's arms. Phill guided the lot of them to the large plush couch and stood watching over them. He and Clint shared a look. They'd hale their friends through this.

~~~

The minutes dragged but but finally Dr Cho returned in surgical scrubs and a smile. "Omega and Pup are both doing great." She smiled and the whole group let out a sigh of relief. Steve and Bucky extracted themselves from the cuddle pile.

"Can we see them." Bucky asked eagerly.

"They are being settled into a room and you should be able to see them in about fifteen minutes or so." She promised them. "Tony told me to tell you that you better bring flower or he'll be quite put out."

Steve let out a bark of laughter that was born mostly out of relief. "We'll have to hit up the gift shop while we wait." He grinned.

Peter and Clint went with Steve down to the gift shop where Steve purchased every flower arrangement they had, along with a bunch of colorful balloons and their biggest teddy bear. They took two of those hospital carts to get it all back to the maternity ward and by the time they got back a nurse had arrived to show them to Tony's room.

Tony looked up and gave them all a tired smile, he was dressed in a hospital gown and propped up on a pile of pillows, nestled in his arms was a tiny bundle. Steve moved forward instantly dropping several kisses on top of Tony's head while Bucky moved in on the other side of the bed smiling happily.

"Steve. would you like to hold our daughter?" Tony tilted his head up and Steve looked down at him with awe in his eyes as he looked at the pup his mate was holding.

"We have a daughter." He murmured reaching out and taking the bundle as if it was made of the most delicate glass and held her to his chest. The baby squinted up at him, tiny fingers curled around the edge of her blanket. "She's perfect." He breathed out.

"Of course she is." Tony huffed laying back against Bucky who wrapped and arm around the omega's shoulders. "As if I half ass anything I make."

"And you have to remember you were using Steve's parts in the construction." Bucky grinned. "Top quality parts mean top quality product."

"Indeed." Tony agreed. Steve clearly was to absorbed in his baby to listen to their teasing.

"Hello little angel. I'm so happy your finally here." He told her in a dreamy voice.

"Did I look that ridiculously happy when our pups were born?' Phil asked Clint, his arms wrapped around the blondes waist.

"Oh yeah." Clint grinned. "You were a total sap."

Peter smiled brightly and pulled out his phone. "Mind if I take a picture? Wade and the others would love to see that Tony and the baby are doing well."

"Thats a great idea." Bucky grinned.

"Hardly! I just had surgery. I am not camera ready." Tony complained.

"Come on doll, you always look gorgeous and you know it." Bucky assured the omega.

"... Fair piont. Okay then."

Steve settled onto the edge of the bed and reluctantly passed the pup back to Tony to hold for the picture. The three beamed as Peter snapped the photo and then sent it off to everyone in their family contacts list.

They got a number of happy and relieved responses. It was decided that everyone would give Tony the night to rest and would visit the next day. Jarvis promised to drop by within the next hour to bring Tony some clean clothes and anything else he might need.

"So does she have a name yet?" Clint asked as he rocked the little girl in his arms. Everyone taking a turn.

"Amelia Maria Stark." The three had discussed baby names quite a bit and had settled and Amelia Maria for a girl.

"That's a wonderful name." Peter said as he was moving about the room setting up the flowers that Steve had bought so they weren't left clustered on the hospital carts.

"Our family just keeps getting bigger it seems." Phil comments reaching out to run a gently finger along Amelia's chubby little cheek.

"It's a good thing we have so much space in the tower." Tony said sleepily as he snuggled between his mates.

"Get some sleep Tony." Clint said moving to set the sleeping pup into her bassinet. "You've had quite the day." Goodbye's were said and the others headed home, leaving the new parents to relax and bask in their shared happiness.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! All comments are welcome <3


End file.
